Lost in The Wastes
by CrazyGamerJacksStorys
Summary: Ally Beckett, the Sole Survivor from Vault 111, Sentinel of the Brotherhood is accidentally brought to an alternate version of her world but instead of being the Sole Survivor in the Commonwealth she now has the embrace her destiny as the Lone Wanderer. How will the Hero of the Commonwealth react to a new land? (sidenote, poor spelling and paragraph structure early on)
1. Chapter 0- Explaining

This is just a brief explanation of this story and why it contains my Sole Survivor rather than a Lone Wanderer. All of the characters I invent for stories and series' operate on a 'Multi Demensional Theory' whereby all the characters I portray are depictions of me and many characters link together in ways. So Ally is the Sole Survivor and the Brotherhood of Steel representation of me in the Fallout 4 universe who awakens in the Capitol Wastleland 10 years before she awoke from cyostasis in an alternate universe which is why the timelines wont match up as they do in game and why the story will operate different than Fallout 3, NV and 4s main quests and such. If you are okay with the idea of the Lone Wanderer being my Sole Survivor then feel free to read on, if not don't. The first chapter WILL contain Fallout 4 BoS side spoilers but anything after (all Fallout 3 compared to chapter 1s Fallout 4 scenes)


	2. Chapter 1- A New Dawn

"Wake up Ally, we have to get around to the last of the settlements." a French voice said "What time is it?" I asked, but answered myself when I checked my trusty Pipboy. 8:30, we were late. "Curie I told you not to let me sleep in! What will Piper say when Im late to dinner?" "Ally my friend, you forget, Elder Lyons sent a vertibird to us. We're needed at the Prydwen and likely will not get to Sanctuary in time." my friend replied obviously hiding something, very poorly "Crap. Alright give me about 10 minutes to dress in my armour and you try tell Piper somehow." I reply, already stripping out of my vault 111 jumpsuit that I use for sleeping "Madame, I must ask you, when are you planning to give Piper the news about young Shaun?" my closest travelling buddy quizzed "I forgot I told you that. Well its complicated, because Maxson exiled Danse I was worried about what could happen if he found out. Out of everyone in all the settlements, Danse, Piper, Garvey, McCready, you are the only person besides me who knows Shaun is a synth." my reply was just finished when a familiar friend walked in "PRIVACY PLEASE!" I shouted as I finished putting on my Brotherhood uniform hoping Haylen didn't see anything "Sorry Sentinel, its just you were taking a long time and I wanted to see if you and Curie were getting too close." Haylen responded jokingly "Madame please hurry. Just put the chest piece on and leave the rest for the journey." Curie said running ahead into the awaiting Vertibird. It was hard to believe that only a year ago she left vault 111. In that time she had liberated the Commonwealth from the evil that was The Institute and killing the person who claimed to be the real Shaun. Ally felt a pang of guilt for what she did, but it was too late to do anything, plus she had basically became a myth in the process. The Sole Survivor, saviour of the Commonwealth and achieving one of the highest ranks available in the Brotherhood of Steel, Sentinel. She snapped out of it when she felt the Vertibird being grabbed and loaded onto the airship that she had fought so valiently for in the 11 months since it arrived. Curie said she wanted to get something to eat in the mess hall leaving Ally alone with Maxson. "Sentinel, Im sure you will have heard by now that an unidentified object was seen crashing into the forest near Oberland Station and you are going to investigate it. Curie and Scribe Haylen are going to accompany you and take any technology that can be retrieved." the ironically named 'Elder' Maxson ordered. "Of course Elder. Ad Victoriam." was my reply. It had almost became robotic at this point and Maxson knew it "Ma'am I understand you intended to finish checking on the Minutemens settlements and have a lovely dinner or something with that girlfriend of yours, but the technology on any thing that could even crash at the speed that craft was going that fast is something that could help us on our mission here." I was shocked but knew he was right "Yes sir. Sorry its just I've had a lot on my plate recently. Bunker Hill and The Slog both needed my help and Shaun had me looking for a biometric scanner." came my reply "Not a problem Sentinel. Just know that you will get time off soon, this just came as a shock to us and you are probably one of the smartest combat ready Brotherhood agents. Ad Victoriam." after that I walked back to the main deck and awaited my friends arrival.

An hour later Scribe Haylen was examining the ship nearby while Curie and I checked a nearby cave. "Shhh. Do you hear that?" I asked while I heard struggled breathing "WHAT IS THAT?" screamed Curie. Thats when I saw it. A thin almost humanoid creature stood up and fired blindly at us. One shot from ny trusty revolver ended the creature and exploded its skull. I checked its body and found a futuristic pistol that the creature used. It was red and seemed familiar like the creature did upon closer inspection. "Curie, do you know what that is?" I asked just as I remembered. I had found a comic with the same creature on it just weeks before. Attack of the Zetans was the comic if I remember correct. "Nothing solid but it is reminiscent of both, the Zetans of storys and the aliens that Jack Cabot described. Before he was betrayed." That last sentence hurt. Curie was there when I ended the last of the human Cabots. "Don't tell Haylen about this. Hopefully we can check this out ourselves first." I responded as we exited the cave. "Ally! Curie! I found something and it doesn't look good!" we heard the panicked voice of Haylen and ran to the ship "Whats up?" I asked puffing for breath "There is an alarm going off inside the craft. I don't have the authority to mess with the ship itself. Thats up to you." I sighed as I climbed into the ship. It was cramped and I hardly fit inside it. I saw a button that was flashing and I pushed it. The craft shook violently as the lid slammed down. An unknown force pushed my companions away from me. The last thing I knew I saw was a white flash before nothing.

"Piper, Curie... SHAUN!" I screamed as I awoke in a room. Memories flashed before me as I remembered who I am. Ally Beckett, daughter of James Beckett and Vault 111- no 101 Dweller. Suddenly memories flashed by. My first steps. My 10th birthday. My GOAT test. "Ally? Whats going on?" my father asked as I got up from bed "Just a nightmare I think." came my reply. As my father walked away seemingly happy with that answer. Wait, I thought, what happened in the dream? It doesnt matter. Here I am home in Sanct- no Vault 101. I need to talk to Cur- no Amata. Whats going on right now? I need to find Amata and ask what happened yesterday. I remember it being my 19th birthday and thats it.


	3. Chapter 2- Entering the Wastes

"What are you talking about Ally?" Amata, my best friend, asked after I explained how I felt "I have no idea! I don't remember anything from the past few years! All I remember is the obvious things and what I shouldn't. I remember my first steps. Who does that? I remember Dad giving me the BB gun nine years ago, God knows how it still works but I digress, I also remember three years ago, the day of the GOAT. Those stupid 'Tunnel Snakes' were bullying you and I tried stop them and got a black eye. Then we did the test and Dad helped fix up my eye." I was nearly in tears, how can someone remember so little. "I have no idea. You probably aren't thinking right, yesterday was your birthday and you are probably still very excited. Now you probably should get to the maintainnance room. Don't want to be late to work again." Amata always seemed to be able to bring me back.

*3 Weeks later*

I exited the vault for the first time and only time. Amata had to stay behind. Where do I go? God that light is bright. Looking down at my Pipboy I saw it was only 10 am. Equipped with my BB gun a baseball bat and the pistol Amata gave me I began my first trip into the wasteland. I stepped onto what I imagined was once a road. If I remember right a car used to drive on it. There was also very damaged buildings. I saw someone walking nearby and called out to them. They turned around and looked at me. I saw them pulling out a long rifle. I knew I made a mistake and hid behind the first thing I saw. A big rock. What was I going to do?! Was I going to have to kill someone only, what time is it? Only 10 minutes outside my former home. Ok, ok, lets think about this fora second Ally, you have a BB gun and a pistol. What kind of pistol is it? Shit. Ok the ammo looks about... 10mm? Ok lets go with that, a BB gun and a 10mm pistol. And a baseball bat. Fuck! He, well is it a he? They just shot at me. Ok Ally, peek over and fire once. Thats the plan. I looked over and aimed the pistol. It wasnt a huge difference to the BB gun, just no stock, I told myself as I fired. The bullet miraculously hit its mark. I just killed someone. What now? Should I take their stuff? They cant use it, I reasoned as I walked to the unmoving body. It was a guy. Ok so HE had a rifle and 15 bullets. Good start I suppose. Ok next stop... Shit no clue. I know, I'll climb on top of that hill. Ok there we are. The rifle had a scope so I can see a bit furth- wait a second, thats a place that isn't broken.

"Welcome to Mega-" the robot was interrupted by a man by the gate "Please, water." he said feebly I went over to a nearby puddle and cupped the water. "Here, Ill try find something to store more for you." I told the man as he sipped from my hands. When he finished I found a rusted tin can. Not the best, but It'll do. I filled the can and gave it to the poor beggar. "You are a saint miss. Thank you." The man shook my hand and I entered the gates and entered what the robot called Megaton.


	4. Chapter 3- Atom Bomb!

Upon entry the first thing I notice is the smell. How did I not smell that outside? My only comparison is a mix of shit and sour milk. Looking around I see a guy dressed like... a sherrif or something? Hes probably dressed like that for a reason "Um. Hi? My name is Ally and I came out of Vault 111- sorry, 101." I said to the man. "Howdy ma'am. Lucas Simms is the name. Haven't seen anyone wearing one of them jumpsuits in a while." The first thing I notice when he turns around is his beard. Damn beards are cool. "Thanks I guess. I know you said you haven't seem anyone in a vault jumpsuit in a while, but when would that have been? My fathers gone missing. In fact thats why Im not in the vault anymore." Was my response to the man I had just met "Well Im not fully sure when it was but chances are Moira probably saw them. She runs the Craterside Supplies." Thats a start I suppose. I nodded at the man and started towards the crater. Its an educated guess, I reasoned to myself.

"Hello? Im looking for someone named Moira?" I asked while entering what I guessed was the trading post of this... town? Village? Im not sure. "That would be me." A woman called out moving quickly over to the desk. "Ooh? A vault dweller I see. Or at least I hope." that confused me. How was it so obvious Im from a vault. "How do you know Im from a vault? Maybe I shot someone for this or something?" I tried to sound formidable, failing. "Now don't be that way. Im just here to help. In fact you could help me while I help you. You could even make a few caps while your at it!" "Caps? As in bottlecaps from Nuka Cola or something?" I enquired very confused "Of course, what else would I give you as payment. Oh wait. I forgot, its your first time outside right?" Again, how is it so obvious? "Yea. I left today after a disagreement with the overseer and my dad left as well." "Hmm, well I wanted to work on something, a survival guide for the wasteland for newcomers like you, and since you're a newcomer you could be a great test subject and I could teach you a bit about the Capital Wasteland. What do ya say?" I am going to regret this so much... "Sure whats first?" What did I drag myself into? "Well you just came out of the vault right? So lets talk about what its like out here, your first glimpse of the sun or why you left." Already pulling out the big guns huh? "Alright. Well so far Ive had to kill a man. A lucky shot in his head and I got a rifle. The sun is super bright, in fact I should probably have some eye cover on as for why I left the vault, my dad left and I got kicked out." That wasn't so hard, was it? "Ok now that the introduction is done onto chapter one." Fuck me. What will I have to do? "Great. What do I need to do?" I asked cautiously "Well you are new to the wasteland and while I do need other data a good start is getting used to radiation. Luckily you wont have to leave the town. A few sips of the water in the crater beside the nuke should be enough." Did she just say a nuke? As in an atomic bomb? AS IN WHAT DESTROYED THE UNITED STATES? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, a nuke? As in a nuclear bomb?" Please say no... "Of course silly. Where else would we have gotten the name Megaton from?" Aw crap. "So I just need to drink nuke water? Great just great." Why Ally. You don't even belong here. "Thats the spirit. Here, as a gift for helping me out take this armoured jumpsuit. Someone before came in and asked dor it but never returned." Well at least its something.

Why am I doing this? This repeated over and over while I drank the water. Why am I doing this for bottlecaps? Why did dad even come out here? Ok that has to be enough right? I swear Im glowing by now.

"Hey." I said as I walked back in "Ooh my. So you did it. Ok, tell me how you feel." Is she crazy? Im irradiated, I feel like shit "Well I feel like Im glowing and Im sure my hair is starting to fall out." I guess I should have been more scientific "Ok. Now lets get that radiation flushed out of your system. Most people use Radaways but lets see how my homemade mixture works." I immediately collapsed before I could disagree.

"Ooh you're alive. I didn't know if it killed you or not." Was that meant to be reassuring? "Haha well. Um. The mixture didn't work very well and I think you mutated. Nothing bad. No extra limbs or glowyness. Just radiation enduced healing properties." I can't tell if thats good or not. "Well thank you Moira. I think I might take a while before I start the next part of the chapter if thats ok with you." She was visably disapointed, but understood "Alrighty. Take these chems and heres the bottlecaps I owe you." She was kind about it but also kinda sadistic nearly. Oh well. Im 100 caps richer and ready to look around more.


	5. Chapter 4- Progress

Its hard to believe its been a month since I left the vault and what have I done in that month? I became mutated through Moira and that radiation, but I suppose the healing that it gives is worthwhile, I cleared out a super market, again for Moira, but the food, medical supplies, weapons and ammo were all definetely worthwhile, what else? I still haven't asked that Moriarty person about dad, but that can wait a little longer. Truth be told Im terrified of finding out what is going on. I don't want to move on it yet but I guess I should. I need somewhere else to stay, the Common House is overcrowded and the only reason my stuff hasn't been stolen yet is because I'm friends with Simms. Ok, no more waiting, I go to Moriartys and find out what the fuck is going on.

"Hello ma'am, you are obviously a smart person, helping out and the likes, but I have a proposition." a strange man said as I sat at the bar. "Go on, enlighten me." Was my response, not even looking at the man "My employer, a Mister Tenpenny enjoys the simple things in life and is willing to offer you a place in the civilised world, you being from a vault and all it is likely something you miss." confused I looked over and saw the man. He wore a pre-war suit and carried two briefcases. I stood in awe at the pristine boxes, I hadn't seen anything that clean since leaving 101. "Maybe, it depends on the job. If it'll help I'll be happy to oblige." came my response, the only reason I didn't leave town yet was because I wanted to help and also I had no leads on dad, maybe Tenpenny could help "If you did the miniscule task of arming the, ahem, nuclear warhead in the crater, I would be able to-" I cut him off before he finished, calling to the duster wearing figure in the corner "Simms, I got someone who might need the sherrifs touch!" "That was a big mistake lady." The pre-war man

said while drawing out a revolver pistol. Time seemed to slow as he did so with me pulling out the pistol Amata had given to me . As rime slowed I stared at the man, I wasn't going to have time to shoot his head so I aimed for his arm and fired my first shot, hitting squarely in his trigger finger, as he dropped the pistol I fired a second shot at his face hitting the man in the nose and killing him. All this had happened in less than a second but it felt like I had minutes to plan. Simms looked in awe at how quickly I had reacted. "It seems that you saved me. Thank you Ally. Now we just have to issue of what to do with the bomb." I nodded and bolted out the door not stopping until I reached the bomb. The Children of Atom were still there worshipping and I had no idea what to do next. Simms caught up and said "You better be ready for a sleepless night ma'am." I nodded again, realising his plan.

It was near midnight when Simms woke me up. Silently he nodded towards the door. We snook out without being noticed. The bomb stood as formidable as ever in the crater but its hatch was opened and tools lay scattered around the puddle or iradiated water. "I ain't got no experience with technology so this is up to you." The sherrif said, making me feel more nervous. If I failed and rearmed the bomb accidentally that was it. Game over. Looking into the bomb I immediately checked to see the nuclear payload itself. The chunk of radioactive... stuff was a formidable foe as I spent an hour trying to take it out without cutting any wires. Without the nuclear payload the bomb was much safer, but still not finished. Unsure what to do next I pulped at all the wires hoping for the best case scenario.

"Morning Blue." a familiar voice said. "I don't wanna get up." I moaned childishly "ALLY!" the voice shouted, but it wasn't a feminine voice this time, it was a man. "Ally if you don't get up the house you were gonna get is going to be converted to Moira's storage." I jumped up quickly, I wasn't in the sanctuary I imagined, I was lying in a bed in a house made from corrugated... metal. "Whats going on? Last thing I remember is a puff of smelly shit." I replied groggy. I was unsure where I was but a familiar tingling on my skin and heat on my face meant I was outside not long ago. "Well after you yanked out all the wires from the bomb a plume, is that the right word? Doesn't matter, a plume of smoke erupted from the bomb. It stunk like I don't know what! Worst smell I've smelt in a while anyway, whatever it was made of knocked you out and I dragged you out of there and into, what I hope you will accept as, your house." Well at least I didn't kill anyone with my reckless bomb disarming." I sighed, thank God, or whatever deity people believe in up here, that everything went to plan "Ha, even if you did blow up the bomb the lack of a nuclear payload probably made it safer. I'm not a nuclear person, but it is a good guess, right?" I didn't know how to reply, I had no idea what I was doing but now I own a house so it went well. "Definetely. So how did the preachers react to the bombs state?" I asked cautiously, the Children of Atom are very protective of the bomb in the crater. "Not sure. I'm gonna go around the town and see if everyone is ok." the sheriff said as he walked out. So a house, I guess thats reward enough for nearly killing everyone in my panic. So what do I have? A bed. A robot? Ooh, I'll check it out. "Hello?" I asked very cautiously tapping one of its eyes "Oh hello ma'am. Would you like some food?" It said in a thick accent. "Um? What's available?" This can only end well "We have... Nuka Cola and brahmin steak." Came his relpy "That'll do. So what is your name robot dude?" Robot dude? Thats all I can think of? "Wadsworth." Wadsworth replied sounding offended "Ok Wadsworth. You go ahead and start on the food, I'll be back soon."I still needed to talk to Moriarty.

"Took you long enough." the older man said as I walked in. Gob the friendly Ghoul bartender was nowhere in sight. "Hi. I, um, I heard you knew about my father, and his whereabouts." In all of my 19 years, well 2 months I can actually remember properly, my voice had never sounded so squeaky and timid "He didn't tell the lady he gave up everything for huh? Its been a long time." What does he mean 'a long time?' It seems my quizzical look was enough for him to elaborate "You weren't born in that vault you know. Your father came here nearly twenty years ago before

he and you went into that vault. Last month he came back again and all he said, besides having a drink, was he was going to GNR." another confused look followed, but he obviously didn't think it was the vault part of his statement "GNR is the biggest and best radio station in the wasteland. Its located inside DC itself however. You might need better supplies first." that is a lot to take in. "Thank you. I'll get prepared and head out to this GNR asap."

Wow. So I wasn't born in the vault? Thats probably why a lot of people treated me and dad as outsiders. But Amata? She muat have known, being the the daughter of the 'noble' Overseer. I guess it was pity that helped our friendship blossom. Not important anymore. Moira should have the supplies needed, ammo and maybe weapons, a hunting rifle and small pistol won't be enough for the centre of the wasteland. Food... maybe I can do some hunting outside? That will do I guess. Brahmin and ragstag are ok and experimenting won't be that bad. Water... radiation helps heal me so a little is ok I suppose. Ammo. Hopefully I run into luck and don't need to waste it. I suppose that is everything. Alright I'll head to bed and resuply and sell anything unneeded tomorrow. "Fuck me." was all I said before I fell into a dream filled sleep, full of robots like Wadsworth with some wasteland creatures all around.

 **Well that was chapter 4 and I should clarify some points I haven't yet. I have not played Fallout 3 and it has been a while since I saw a playthrough so I won't be using the actual dialogue for the most part and because of this the map of the Capital Wasteland will be wrong and the story also. Secondly is some of the features shown will be more like the Fallout 4 counterparts, Power Armour and clothing being the main ones. While the story is all Ally right now eventually it will contain Sarah Lyons and maybe a few other important characters POVs. Finally I plan to update it every Saturday and unlike my Harry Potter fancic I planned on doing a few years back I will update this. Adios for now**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	6. Chapter 5- Just a 'Brotherhood?

This is infuriating! I'm eating through my ammo. I only have three weapons and all of them need maintainance and more ammo. My 10mm is jamming and only has 15 shots, my hunting rifle, which Moira genorously gave me a x10 zoom scope for which made it a much deadlier tool and finally my 44. revolver. That was a lucky find, a raider about half a mile from Megaton had it. I'm not sure my armoured vault suit would block it so I am glad he didn't see my before I shot him. In the eyeball. The scope did all the work but that pistol was just what I need. I had a nice supply of 44. ammo so at least I don't need to sell it. But now, here near the centre of the city where GNR is located my ammo is low and I don't have a nearby ally. Since I have some time to breathe I need to check where I am. Ok near 42nd street. At least Im getting closer to my go- wait what is that sound? I hear gunfire and... another noise. An unfamiliar in my scope I see the as people seem to call them, Super Mutants attackung a group of heavily armoured people. Please be nice people, my last thought before running towards them shooting my rifle at mutants.

I approach what appears to be the leader and I am taken aback as I see a beautiful woman looking back at me when I try ask a question. "Um... Hi. My name is Ally. I'm, uh, oh yea, I'm going to GNR to find someone. Would you please help?" To be honest I'm surprised I got that out. My mind is drifting off places it shouldn't go in a warzone "Hello civilian. I am Sentinel Lyons, from the Brotherhood of Steel and luckily for you we are also going to GNR. Feel free to tag along if you must." quick, say something funny. Um... "Brotherhood? You sure as hell don't look like anyones Brother to me!" terrible. Just terrible. It might be my mind playing tricks on me but I swear I see a ghost of a smile on her face before she gets all serious again. She starts barking orders at the men but I don't listen. In my mind I start seeing memories that aren't mine. A police station. A man in similarly painted gear. The Brotherhood. An airship. A terminal with illegible words on it. I snap back to see the soldier like people already moving and start following while lagging behind. I find a dead man and after another flash involving another dead person dressed similarly where I take the persons tags I do the same, seeing the persons weapon I decide I need it more. It is charged by batteries or something, but the person had a few on them so I should be ok for a while. Hopefully.

My aim is abysmal right now. My arms are shaking far too much to viably use my rifle so I started uaing the laser one I got from that soldiers corpse. It is a strange feeling. Rather than a normal rifles wooden stock and metal barrel it feels all plastic and the recoil is a strange feeling, having only just gotten the hang of using a normal rifle. The Brotherhood soldiers who seem to be mixed in rank from Initiates to Paladins and Sentinel Lyons in charge. Why does that feel familiar? Sentinel, I don't remember coming across the word before. I see her walking towards me as another memory forms.

"Ally, I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am. I was with the Brotherhood for years before getting my rank and you, in the space of three months you went from the civilian who helped us out to this. Sentinel Beckett, the highest ranking officer besides the Elder himself. If only I could tell Maxson and Kells 'I told you so.' Ad Victoriam." a man in similarly painted armour said. We were in a bunker of some sorts. Before I could reply I was kicked back into reality.

"Civilian? Hello?" I heard Lyons saying "What? Yes! Sen- Ally Beckett right here ma'am." I blundered out acting like nothing happened. Thankfully she didn't notice, or at least didn't press the issue further. I then realised where we were. In the time I was in the memory, fantasy, whatever the fuck it was, I had gone on autopilot and followed the Brotherhood guys to the huge building that GNR was. Staring in awe I didn't notice the advancing mutants until I heard a massive explosion. Turning around I saw a massive mutant. I would guess roughly 12 foot if not more tall advancing towards us. One of the higher ranks in the squad, either a Knight or Paladin I was guessing was holding a huge missile launcher before a even louder explosion was heard. Lyons shouted to her remaining squad mates that the mutants were attacking from all sides and to try prevent bullets hitting the 'cores' on the suits. Another memory flashed.

Walking down a street I saw a pond with a swan boat on it. I had a robot of some sorts beside me, not like my one back in Megaton but a human like one. It had yellow eyes and a trench coat. Laughter was heard but the sounds were all distorted before a loud roaring was heard. The swan boat rose up and a mutant likethe one at GNR was staring down at us. Hastily I pulled out a huge launcher and fired it at the creature. Blood and limbs began raining down as the mushroom cloud disipated. Yet again I snapped out of it.

I snapped back seeing the dead soldiers launcher in my hands and one of its missiles, what looked like a small version of Megatons nuke, in the air. I closed my eyes and felt the radiation and the heat radiating from the blast. Screaming and a groaning metal noise filled my ears as a man said repeatedly "Its ok. We made it." When I opened them however I saw Lyons staring at me. Confused I questionned it "Um, Sentinel? Whats up?" her reply came after a long pause "You killed a Behemoth. Without power armour. Like it was nothing. Are you Enclave, Talon Co. or what?!" her reply came slow and full of awe at first before becoming cold and angered "Neither of them sound familiar. If you want to know how I knew what to do, I do not know. Its like I did it before, but I don't think I did." her glare didn't seem as cold after that, I supposed she believed me. So I guess I venture inside of GNR now? Yup, thats probably my best bet.

 **Hello again. So here we are ar GNR and we finally get to see Ally meeting Sarah. So power armour will work like in Fallout 4 juat because I think that would work better, Ally is going to either do the first part of the Operation Anchorage DLC next or she is going to go to Bethesda ruins and its nearby junkyard. You know why, Dogmeat. Im not sure should I use Dogmeat as he is portrayed in Fallout 3 or 4, personally I prefer the German Shepard in Fallout 4 but I don't know yet. Finally once we reach The Citadel for the first time we will be seeing Sarahs POV introduced which is something Im worried about doing because I know very little of the Lyons Brotherhood, its hierarchy and even The Citadel itself so those chapters will be hard. Another warning, I have never played Fallout 3 myself, but I do plan to some time soon I just need a better laptop (yes I use a laptop for PC gaming and I write this on my phone also.) So reviews are always helpful, see you next chapter, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	7. Chapter 6- Ally gets an ally

The flashes became more frequent as I walked away from GNR. Three Dog, the DJ of GNR told me my father set out to Rivet City, a floating fortress built from an aircraft carrier. The first flash happened just after saying farewell to the Sentinel.

The place that was once my home, Sanctuary Hills, is a growing community and a stronghold for the Minutemen who cannot reach the Castle and the storage bay for my Power Armours. I was sitting at the stand that held my... Sentinel?! Was I a Sentinel in the Brotherhood? Is that why Lyons armour looked familiar? It help armour painted similarly to Lyons but seemed more high tech... While I worked a man walked in wearing a different suit of armour. He began telling me his story, a merchant in Rivet City who joined the Brotherhood...

Why does this keep happening? My mind wanders to scenarios I was never in and I end up minutes after my last memory. I was walking past a ruined building, then again there is a lot of those around, and now Im in a junkyard. I see a figure moving as another vision enter...

I am walking down a road not far from a broken bridge leading to my former home and I see it. Red Rockets. Knowing the place likely had something of interest I decided to check it out. A German Shepard walks up to me as I walk towards the gas station. It growls playfully at me tilting its head. "Hey boy. Where is your owner?" the dog just looks at me as if analysing me before letting out a friendly bark. "Do you wanna come with me boy?" the dog rubs his head into my hand...

Shortly after I enter the museum the survivors were staying. The mysterious old lady looks at me and says "You werent who I expected Dogmeat to find."

I'm back in the junkyard. The figure is moving towards me, growling. It looks like a dog. Stepping into the light I get my first glimpse of the dog. He looks nothing like the dog in my memory. I believe he is a Cattle Dog of some sort. If he doesn't attack he is an ally. "Hey boy. Are you alright?" the dog looks at me. I notice his eyes, something I never saw before. Both are different! He is adorable! I just want to squeeze him and love him! I slowly move my hand forward trying to rub his head. He allows it. My first companion out here and of course its mans best friend. Where do I go now? He looks tired and hungry. I have some brahmin and cleanish water, he can have that and then we go to Megaton. As we begin the slow walk back to the town I feel the dog rubbing against my leg periodically.

Oh thank god finally! We are at the gates. Its already getting dark out and the dog is fast asleep being carried on my back. I have so much crap to leave in the house it isn't funny. The town seems empty as I make the relatively short walk from the gate to my house. When the door is unlocked the dog springs to life and bounds up the stairs immediately jumping onto my bed and falling asleep again. I chuckle as I walk over to my weapon storage. The laser rifle I got with the Brotherhood that Lyons let me keep and the Fatman launcher were the first to be deposited on the floor of the locker. I'll neaten it up tomorrow. My hunting rifle and 10mm are next. Keeping my revolver in my holster I go to the spare room that served as a Nuka Cola storage room with about 20 full bottles littering the various surfaces. As I lie down I feel blessed. I finally have a travelling buddy.

My dreams are haunted by a face all night. An old man, probably around 60 and wearing a lab coat. He has an air of familiarity to him but I can't tell. First I arrive in a sterile white room with a young boy standing in a small room. The old man stood in front of the child. Next I see the old man in bed, coughing and angry. Finally images flash by, a soldier, a scarred man, power armour, finally I see a bearded man wearing a jacket with an all to familiar insignia on it.

As I awoke the German Shepard crossed my mind. "Dogmeat?" I say to no one in particular as my new companion jumps up on me and licks my face. I start laughing as I push him off, unable to scold him I just say "More warning next time boy." he cocks his head as if to say ok. "WADSWORTH! Get some meat for the dog and something for me ready." I call to the robot butler thing as I take of my dirty armoured vault suit and don the brahmin skin outfit I was awarded by a local for helping the town. I'll need to find some way to wash this. It has not been cleaned in a while. As I walk down my stairs with my companion rushing down to eat whatever the robot served him I throw the vault suit into a corner reminding myself to grab it when I next head out. I'll take... hmm... a week off to resupply ammo, fix and clean my armour and sell the various crudely made weapons I refuse to use.

 **And so ends another chapter. I decided Ally needed an ally (yes I used that pun both here and on the title) more than the enhancements and gear that Anchorage would give. The 4 DLCs will be done over the course of the story, with Operation Anchorage and Mothership Zeta being done before the end of the pre Broken Steel story and The Pitt and Point Lookout after Broken Steels chapter Ally will visit Rivet City and begin piecing together more info about the mysterious Project Purity. See you next chapter,**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	8. Chapter 7- Doctor Li Sounds familiar

My lips are cracked and dry and my stomach feels like its digesting itself. Great start to another day. Rolling out of the sleeping bag that is my home outside Megaton I begin following the river again. I refuse to go deep into that god forsaken city if it isn't needed. I probably can't help my hunger before finding Rivet City so I should at least drink something. Nuka Cola or irradiated water? The choice is so simple I shouldn't have even asked.

I need some better armour. This vault suit Moira gave me is great and all but it only slows down bullets bigger than 10mm which I later need to spend hours getting out. Luckily I haven't had any life threatening bullet holes but I can't help but notice how scarred my chest and arms are quickly becoming. As a child I was told scars are ugly and unneeded... was I? The memory attached to this revelation didn't take place in a Vault. My hunger is probably just making me delusional. Dogmeat doesn't look half as bad as I would have thought. I guess he must be used to the lack of food exploring has.

Finally the end is in sight. I see the giant airship that once set sail and held American troops sitting in a harbour. Split in half. I guess it doesn't need to float... floating is overrated. Oh god I'm gonna die. That thought repeats over and over until I realise I'm inside. Thinking back all I remember was the steel bridge slowly fill the gap. I start to make my way to the science lab where Dr. Li is. Her name sounds familiar and brings a pang of guilt. Why do I feel guilty for something involving a woman I don't know?

"Its you... You're James' daughter!" the Doctor said. I was surprised she knew me. "Yes I am. I'm out here looking for him. Do you know where he is?" I tried keeping my voice steady but it wavered at the end. What would I even say to him? "Hmm. He told me you were still in the Vault. He was here, yes. He wanted to convince me to go back to Project Purity with him, the place is full of mutants and none of the other scientists even want to return." Project Purity? Hearing it again from Li's mouth made it seem more familiar. "What is this Project Purity?" I could have asked about snything but that seemed most relevant. "Project Purity was an initiative to try get pure water into the Capital Wasteland, but when your father left with you the operation collapsed." Pure water? An ever looming quote that has helped me continue my journey thus far returns into my head. Revelations 2:16, "I am the Alpha and Omega, The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." Is that why dad came out again? To try give the Wasteland pure water? He sure as hell is a noble person for that. "Where do I find this Project Purity?" She knows I would find it anyways "I'm telling you it's a bad idea right now but you are probably as stubborn as he is. The Jefferson Memorial. You likely passed it on the way here." I reach over and hug her. She was such a help and dad would appreciate it. She seemed shocked at first but let me continue. I don't know exactly how long we stood embracing but she and I both knew this could be our only chance. She seemed to care for me by the way she told me it was a bad idea.

No kidding it was a bad idea! I don't have the ammo to take on the exterior mutants, let alone the ones inside. As much as I hate to do this I'm gonna need a resupply or even an upgrade before contemplating attacking. Megaton here I come again. Walking away feeling defeated I again felt a rumbling in my stomach, but a recently acquired apple sorted that out.

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter, I want to get 1000 words in each if I can but I managed to get everything done quicker than expected. Yes I could have gone into more detail but I am unable to plsy Fallout 3 myself yet and rely on YouTube and friends for most of everything. Also I'm unsure if I'm rushing the main quest at the moment but I decided this would be a good time to give Ally a break. But it feels like it. So if it wasn't implied very well it has been around 2 months since Ally left the safety of Vault 101**. **Next chapter is going to be either Paradise Falls Slaver Camp or Operation Anchorage. I want Ally to have certain *ahem* 'assets' before reaching the Citadel and reuniting with everyones favourite Sentinel, Sarah and Operation Anchorage is the best place for it. The slaver camp would mark the beginning of the Lone Wanderers descent into legend so it might make sense to be after but I have no clue. It will all be decided over the next week I guess. Adios arís,**

 **-CrazyGamerJack.**


	9. Chapter 8- The Alaskan Mountainside

Strange how quickly things can go from routine to strangeness. This morning I was at a watering hole near Megaton, cleaning my vault jumpsuit and underwear, and now Im dressing up in a high tech outfit about to climb into what looks like a chickens egg to help the Outcasts, former Brotherhood soldiers who left after a dispute. I don't know much about it considering my only experience with the main portion of the Brotherhood seemed only a distraction in the form of the Sentinel. Yes I ended up with weaponry more advanced than I knew, my Laser Rifle and Fat Man, which I decided could be left behind until I really need it, but I learned nought of the organisation. However after entering the Outcasts base and agreeing to help, with some hateful remarks from some soldiers, I learned about the hierarchy of the main branch. The leader, known as Elder, was Owyn Lyons, next was the Paladins and Sentinel and below that Knights and finally the Scribes and Squires. The Initiates were lowest of all and were technically unranked. More images flashed by, but I ignored them. The Outcasts agreed to let me take a few things from the weapons and armour cache if I finished the sim. As I sat into the egg like device it closed around me and more images flashed before a blinding whiteness.

I was ignoring the voice of the simulated man who tried explaining the situation but I heard parts. We were in Ancorage Alaska during a fight against the Chinese Communists. I had apparently survived a very long parachute fall or something but I had a more pressing matter on my mind. As the man climbed the mountain I finally answered my question. I took of my helmet and looked into my pip boy, seeing my reflection. "Oh god yes!" I almost screamed aloud. I was myself, not some random soldier. With my question answered I put my helmet on and took out my weapon. A silenced 10mm pistol? It was sleaker and cleaner, and very likely, better than the one Amata had given me a few months ago, but it didn't feel right. I sighed as I slowly moved forward. The unfamiliar mountainside stressing me and creating images of my armoured corpse at the bottom and my actual self in the egg device flailing around in cardiac arrest. I snapped out of it when I saw a man in white combat armour standing a few feet away. Taking out my pistol I fired twice in his head, a trick I learned was effective against that kind of armour and he tumbled down the cliff. Thats when I saw my next problem. Two men with long ranged rifles stood on either side of the ravine. Deciding quickly I shot two rounds at the closer Communist but only one shot hit. He quickly turned as I fired twice more the first shot knocking the gun out of his hand and the second hitting his leg causing him to stumble. A final shot in his other leg sent him tumbling as I ran over and grabbed the rifle. Again it was better designed than my hunting rifle but the lack of the wooden stock was hard to get used to quickly and it took three rounds to hit the other mans head, after he got me in the shoulder. The pain felt different than a normal graze wound so I decided the pain I feel in the sim was just electrically induced. Slowly I began to clear out small little bases in the ravine and I ended up with a Chinese Assault Rifle which was strangely more like my hunting rifle by the way it felt and handled and quickly became my main weapon in the 200 year old simulation I was residing in. Teamwork from the guy who introduced me into the sim and me was remarkable and we took out the bad guys quickly. We were already ahead of schedule on our mission apparently and had rigged two of the three towers to explode. It was then the simulation began to falter slightly. The Chinese soldiers sliwly began to look like robotic men and I soon found myself killing those robotic men alongside power armoured men and women. I myself was wearing power armour at this stage. The simulation began faltering again and I found myself face to face with a man in a white coat. Again ignoring the people in the simulation I began thinking about the faltering simulation. I remembered the place I was in, I had seen it in many of the hallucinations I suffered from lately. Ruins of a school and a giant robot were new however. I had not seen them before. Wandering outside again I found the vender I was supposed to get my gear from and suited up.

 **Another relatively short chapter compared to what I want but I have a reason! I've had a lot of project work to do lately so this week focused on that leaving me very little time to plan and research the DLC as much as I would have liked so the parts from the game were written from memory, the radio transmission from the Outcasts, the hateful remarks towards the Wanderer and the egg shaped simulator chair were easily remembered, to an extent, but the simulation itself was more difficult. I remembered the dude who talked about the parachute jump andthe three radio towers (I think) that you blow up but that was harder. I didn't get the chapter fully written yesterday because if the livestream I did to celebrate my FO4 Finale, which sucked imo (the stream, not the game, I love FO4 very much having finished it 5 times already) but enough excuses! Next week I will hopefully get the end of OA done and start work on the next part of the main quest. A small sidenote is I have the basics of the story planned out already, 3 stories with the third being set in both the Capital Wasteland AND the Commonwealth! Thats enough of a rant though so see you next week, slan go foill! (Irish for see you later)**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	10. Chapter 9- All Armed Up

Wait, **a pre-chapter 'Authors Note'? What are you doing Jack?! Well this is what Im doing, Im rushing Operation Anchorage and not showing the true awesomeness of the DLC, I mean it has so much fool stuff and I covered it, in very little detail, in just two chapters and I apologise. I might go over and edit these earlier chapters at a later date but as of now these DLC chapters will be short. So without further adieu (I think thats the right spelling) lets see how the final portion of the DLC (after disabling the pulse field) goes for Ally.**

This weapon is insane! It literally shoots lightning! Or something like that. The power of the Gauss is formidable! I shall kill all on this icefield. Damn it! Theres no one out here but Power Armoured American troops and the dude who climbed the mountain and helped me earlier. FUCKING HELL! Something exploded at that gate. As I walk closer I see people wielding Fat Mans, Fat Men? I'm not sure of the plural. Opening the door I walk into a large outside portion of the refinery the Chinese took. More fighting is occuring but I focus on one man. I walk towards the Chinese leader, Jingwei. As I step forward he starts talking in his native tongue. He tells me he won't surrender. Wait, I understood him? Probably a part of the sim. Choosing my words carefully I tell the Communist 'You have lost the battle do you choose to die with honour?' The Americans around seem almost as shocked as me when I speak in Chinese. The Communist pulls out a sword and I realise what he will do just before he does it. Choosing to die with dignity rather than being captured the man stabs his own stomach and falls to the ground into a pool of his and some other Chinese soldiers blood. I start to see the simulation decay slightly as the American leader dude in the white coat and with white hair tells me that I passed that portion of training and that the strengthning formula is hardwired into the Power Armour. The last of the sim fades and I feel a weight lifted off as I reawaken inside the McGraw tells me I can take the Power Armour, a Stealth Suit, two weapons and a large supply of ammo. Some of the other Outcasts disagree very audibly. "Um.. I don't have Power Armour training sir." I tell the man as we cross the vault like hall. "I'll show you how when we enter." Came his reply. Fair enough. As the large door opens I hear whistles from the crowd. Evidently the amount of gear exceeded their expectations and they didn't seem to object to the deal we made anymore. The Defender wslks in after me and brings me to the white Power Armour. "That right there is a Winterised T-51b Power Armour young lady. It is much more effective then theT-45 we and the main Brotherhood wear. Be careful with such advanced tech." more advanced?! The only way I thought Power Armour could get better was with a jetpack! "I will. So how do I suit up?" my eagerness to don the armour apparent the man guided me to the back of the suit. "All Power Armours use fusion cores as fuel. While rare to find in some places we have learned some useful techniques. Cars and old stores both have them as fuel sources. You can also find a few spare ones lying around the compound if you need some. We owe you that much. That hole is where the cores go. You just turn this wheel next and jump in." after jumping in he said the next step quickly before closing the suit. "Grab those handles to control the arms. The Armour is actually in seperate pieces as well which helps repair. Two legs, two arms, a helmet and the torso. Thats the basics, but enough to use the suit. Now since none of use use close range weapons you can take this sword and two weapons." "Thanks again sir." I replied as I started grabbing my loot. I decided upon taking a Gauss Rifle and Chinese Assault Rifle. I also grabbed the Stealth Suit and a large supply of ammo for my two pistols, rifle and even a few Mini Nukes. As I walked out of the base some of the Outcasts looked in admiration and others in disgust. As I journeyed home towards Megaton my first thoughts were that I am ready to go to Project Purity now.

Just before reaching Megatons gates I pulled off the helmet of the armour so I could be recognised. Dogmeat, who was wsiting patiently just outside the Outcast base, was at my side and as I entered the town I now call home I hear Simms whistle to me. Looking at the sherriff who seemed to be caught off guard I realised the Armour makes me a foot taller than what I normally am. "Why is it everytime you leave you come back more heavily armed?" I started laughing at the comment "Well I have to go big or go home, you know. Can't have anyone else outdo me when it comes to armaments." Simms shook him head as he started to walk back to his own home. Entering mine I realised a slight problem. McGraw didn't tell me how to get out of the armour. "Wadsworth? Can you come here and open something for me?" No sooner had the words left my mouth when the robot arrived. "By any chance is it the tin can that is currently surrounding you ma'am?" "Yes it is. Just turn the wheel at the back." Feeling the space behind me open I climbed out. Depositing my newfound gear in my weapons closet, which only held my Fat Man and Laser Rifle at the time, I decide to leave the Stealth Suit in my room. As I climb up the stairs and drop the Suit on a drawer I realise what I managed to do in the space of a few hours. It might have only been a simulation but its proof Im ready to take back Purity.

While eating Sugar Puffs the next morning I start examining the armour more in depth, or at least just the helmet, and I see potential upgrades I can make with the right parts. I could put some memory pieces from terminals or even strengthen the metal further. If this is an improvement on Brotherhood Power Armour would that mean I can improve that aswell? Then again I haven't seen any of them in a while.

 **And here we are at the end of the chapter. I really didn't enjoy how much I cut out but it was worth it I think. Ally is finally ready to take back Project Purity. If you are wondering what the strength enhancing thing in the PA was supposed to be its just the frame and armour are made to increase the users strength further than normal. The Gauss Rifle is also the FO 4 version, 20 bullet mags and using the 2mm electric charge pack things. I forget the actual name. Chapters still aren't as long as I would like but I know where my writing needs to improve**. **I need to write in more details on the environments and situations Ally finds herself in. Next chapter will almost certainly be retaking Project Purity. See you next chapter.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	11. Chapter 10- Clearing the Path

"Okay boy, stay here. I do not want you to get hurt and those abominations are an easy way for it to happen." I told Dogmeat . As much as I love having that guy with me I don't trust myself enough to bring him into combat as serious as this. I have a huge metallic suit of armour and heavy weaponry, he has no armour and teeth. Aiming down my scope I fire the Gauss Rifle for the first time outside the simulation and watch as the Mutants brain explodes. Confused some other Super Mutants start crowding around the body. I quickly fired three more shots. Two hit their mark, destroying the heads of the green monsters, the last one misses and hits the railing beside them. Moving closer towards them I quickly take down the stragglers before getting noticed by the abominations. Roaring out loud I fire my assault rifle in bursts. Soon the ground is covered in blood and the bodies are piled up. Deciding that they shouldn't be burned yet I move inside the building.

Moving almost silently through the dingy green rooms and taking down the angry green monsters I realise my core is running low. Only having two left I decide to leave the armour for a while. Knowing that my Vault suit only had minimal protection I decide to use a Stealth Boy. Having never used one yet it took a while to get ready. After turning it on I plug it into my Pipboy and see myself vanish. After clearing the last room before the main area I glance at the Stealth Boy and see its about to die. Realising I no longer need it I unplug it and drop it onto the floor. As I opened the door into the main area of Project Purity I realise how quiet it is. The only noise I hear is the sound of my footsteps and the faint sound of water moving. After searching the room all I find is three holotapes. Deciding thats all that there is I move back to my armour and put my only fully charged Fusion Core into it.

After stepping out the door and finishing piling up the bodies I throw one of the only throwables with me, a Molotov Coctail, at the pile of bodies. Quickly moving away to avoid the stench of burning Mutants I tell Dogmeat to follow and start moving towards my home.

While I aproach the gates to Megaton I look back to the general direction of the Memorial and I see a small plume if white smoke. While watching the smoke my mind begins to wander. I think about how far I have come in my short few months in the Wastes. I'm heavily armed and, when I have enough supplies, heavily armoured, but what am I without those? Three Dog has started to report on my adventures in the Capital Wasteland but he greatly overestimates me. He portrays me as 'The Lone Wanderer' a being of extreme power when in reality I'm Ally Beckett, a woman who relied on complete strangers to even find out about Rivet City. Actually now that I think about it I needed allies who I had never met beforehand for everything important. Except maybe disarmimg the nuke but that was a fluke really. Pulling random wires from a nuke that had no nuclear... stuff... isn't really heroic, it was really risky but I'm a lucky individual. Oh... I'm already at the gate. At least I'm home.

"Dogmeat if you don't stop licking you're going to stay outside for a week." That got him off me in a hurry. Laughing I wipe my face and put on my Brahmin skin outfit that has become my normal day wear inside the town. Walking past my powered down Power Armour and out the door I see an interesting sight. The smoke from yesterday was gone and instead multiple plumes of black smoke were around the same area my pile was. Confused I walk over to Simms and ask whats going on. "Well yesterday there was one plume of smoke. Today there is at least five. Thats all I know." Strange. Could it be more mutant camps being burned? Raiders? Innocents? No way to know without investigating. "Well yesterdays smoke was mine. I got rid of a Super Mutant camp and decided burning the bodies would be better than letting them rot or dumping them into the river. But todays could be anything." came a hasty reply as I ran towards Moiras store. I needed to stock up on ammo and without my Power Armour I would be travelling lighter than I had been lately so I would need ammo for my Assault Rifle, two pistols and my laser rifle. After grabbing all the ammo I could afford I ask my next question "Um... this is kind of awkward. Hmm. How can I say this... Well no offense or anything but the armoured Vault Suit isn't capable of protecting me from much larger than a small pistol." looking at the woman I was shocked to see she wasn't dissapointed but happy, as usual "Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long. That armour is leather so its no where near capable of doing what you need so here is your upgrade." the smiling red head said as she handed me a few pieces of armour. "This is Combat Armour. Highly modifiable, relatively protective and very tough it is just what you need." shocked all I can do is hug the woman who had not only become a good friend of mine, but also helped me in my early days here and, albeit accidentally, gave me a very helpful mutation. "Thank you Moira." after a brief time embracing I decide to leave and wave at my friend. Running back to my house to get Dogmeat I slip and fall causing the locals around to help me up and help pick up my gear. Thanking them for it I walk back to the house and suit up. Rubbing Dogmeats head we head off towards the closest plume of smoke.

 **Hello again readers. It is I, CrazyGamerJack. So this chapter turned out better than I planned. Unlike most chapters I feel I put an adequate amount of detail into the chapter. Now obviously I forgot a big part of why Ally would clear out the Memorial Project Purity was located in the chapter but I do know what it is. One of the holotapes contains information, however Ally who forgot about the holotapes on her journey home and who left them in her house before setting out has not heard them yet and for a good reason. There was one thing I wanted to happen before she ventures deeper into the main quest. So like I said in a previous chapter, most outfits, weapons and the Power Armour works like in Fallout 4. Next chapter, well I set it up well enough for you to know its not part of any in game quest so no spoilers :p**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	12. Chapter 11- Another Vault, another Sim

Wandering the wastes again. Thats how I spend my days. Thinking back to my last trip I realise how people have begun to see me. While the Megaton residents know me as Ally Beckett, the girl who helps everyone and the Rivet City residents know me as Ally Beckett, goddaughter and friend of Madison Li, most people kniw me by Three Dogs stories or my biggest excursions. The Brotherhood think of me as either a lucky civilian or an ally of sorts. The Outcasts, while they don't think highly of me, they know me as the woman who helped gain a large amount if supplies. Talon Company, a group of mercenaries from the information I have, see me as another target. The Raiders see me as an enemy who should be attacked. Honestly Three Dog causes me to become a being of mythical power. Wandering the wastes and hearing his take on my doings is interesting. Snapping back to reality I remember what I saw on that last trip. Going to the closest smoke plume while wearing my combat armour and original Vault Suit I saw what was burning. Me taking back Project Purity from the mutants seemed to help the Brotherhoods confidence. I knew by now that fighting the mutants and ferals was a major goal of theirs. They also collected various pieces of technology for preservation and, apparently unlike other divisions of tho group, helped when possible around the Capital Wasteland apparently also helping the original team at Project Purity. I saw a group of power armoured people, the greyer colour the Brotherhood use, not the rust like red that the Outcasts are known for, fighting and burning the mutants. The initial shock subsided quickly and I decided to help out a bit and fired my hunting rifle at the crowds of mutants.

And here I am, weeks later, at the hidden entrance to Vault 112. Its strange. Vault 101 was built into a hill, or at least it seemed that way from the exit being on a hill, while this one is basically inside a hidden basement. I guess each Vault is very different. There were even stories about a Vault with one resident, Vaults where a sacrifice was needed annually and another where people were frozen from during the war. Seems familiar. Probably just the whole thing of having no idea of whats happening outside. As I venture further into the Vault an idea comes into my mind. Would I be able to recycle used ammo rounds? An undamaged bullet and shell combined with gunpowder might work. I might try it out with my 10mm pistol sometime. And here I am I guess. At a familiar sight. It doesn't look identical to the simulation chair I entered Anchorage from, in fact its much less advanced, but its another simulation. Knowing my dad is inside here I climb into the chair and prepare to simulate again.

Blinking quickly I notice immediately a huge difference between both simulations. Anchorage had colour and I actually could feel everything, this simulation has no colour and I feel nothing of the simulations version of me. The first change I notice in my simulated body is I don't have my Pipboy and I'm shorter than normal. As I started walking around the simulated street another memory went through my mind.

Sprinting through the dirty streets with my synthetic companion following me I felt a rush of adrenaline. I'm finally getting closer to finding the people who took my boy from me. Entering the building known as The Memory Den I see the chairs that my friend said are used to enter memories. I quickly run down the stairs as Nick talks to the woman on the couch. After an awkward conversation with the doctor Nick finally comes down and we explain the situation. After a few mistakes and recalibrations I sit down in the chair and enter the memories of a killer.

Before talking to any of the simulated people I try to get my bearings. I'm a lot shorter than normal, so the simulation likely has me as a child. My Pipboy has been replaced with a Vault-Tec watch. I see two figures in the centre of the street, a young girl and a dog. Something about the dog has a strange air of familiarity. Looking around further I see a few people both young and old around a few houses and there is one house completely empty, abandoned. Continuing around the street there doesn't seem to be anything I missed, but that was only a quick check around the street. No one seems to notice me and no one looks like my father, but with the way I changed entering here its probable that my father doesn't look the same. Eventually I decide that I should inspect inside the abandonned house, it would be the least conspicuous to enter so a good starting point.

Inside the building the same colourless tone was apparent. The house had strange decorations around the place but I decided to ignore it and check around further but nothing obvious happened. Sighing to myself I exit the room and decide to start asking around the street, starting at the child in the centre.

As I watch the man who killed my husbands memories I start to feel some empathy towards him but that quickly dissipates when I watch the entire murder again. He recognises my child as nothing more than a primary target, my husband as a liability and me as a secondary target. As the memory draws to a close the doctor who brought me into the memories tells me she has found another one. As I walk towards the memory I feel something. I feel like this is going to be the one. The memory takes place in the corrugated house that Nick and I had already raided. I see a young boy, maybe only 10, reading comics while the man I had come to hate, the man I had killed and used his own pistol as my own just to spite him, was sitting, cleaning the pistol that has since become mine. Suddenly a door opens and I see the pistol aimed at my chest. Well more accurately through my chest. In the moment I had forgotten the man was dead and I dived away. It turns out that the killer had been surprised at a mans entrance. After some dialogue between both men there was a flash of white light and both the second man and my son were gone.

Thinking quickly about the situation I can't see a peaceful way out. First the young girl asked me to make a boy cry and I did so by convincing him his parents were divorcing. But now she is asking me of increasingly darker and meaner tasks. This might only be a simulation but its different than Anchorage. Those people that I'm harming are real people and I can't bring myself to doing the tasks this sadistic girl is making me do. But yet I don't see another way out for me. If what I think is correct the little girl might actually be the doctor who runs the Vault. If thats true then how will I get out? The person running the simulation would need some sort of way out, in case of an emergency, and if I continue to torment these people without actually helping I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But where would it be? Its likely not inside an occupied house, the people living inside might accidentally find it. If it isn't in a house it sure as hell wouldn't be in the centre of the street for the exact same reason. That leaves one place. The abandonned house from earlier. I checked inside it though, where would it be? I need to check inside the house again.

Walking back to the Memory Den for the fourth time in a week, this time with a new companion by my side, Curie the robot, I feel as if I'm getting close to finding my son again. Vergil, the self made Super Mutant, said he can help me get a relay into the Institute set up. As I walk inside the building and talk to the woman who originally but me in the killers memory the feeling disipates. Its like I realise I won't be able to progress without help and my suspicions are confirmed. I need to find the mysterious group known as the Railroad to progress further and decode the chip I almost died getting.

As the hallucinations come by quickly I finally realise what they could mean. These are someone elses memories and they help me. They helped me defeat the Behemoth, they helped me fight through many battles both with mutants and ghouls. Qhatever causes me to see these memories of another person seems to choose ones that may help me. To find the Railroad I needed a code, the code was hidden in plain sight along the 'Freedom Trail'. Maybe I also need a code for something. As I touch the various objects in the house listening closely I hear a tone play when I touch certain ones. Now I know where to input the code, I need to find said code.

 **Ah, the memories have an explanation now. Ally has yet to find out the truth behind who she is, but she will know before the end of this first story. So a few points that may have become apparent in various chapters is that the story takes place over a fairly long period of time, to an extent. In my mind, maybe I haven't written it as such, Ally has been in the Capital Wasteland for 3-4 months by now. She has started on the journey to become the mysterious and mythical Lone Wanderer. Secondly is that while Ally is in the various memories she still does things. Talking to people, collecting items, etc. This is for both, filling in dialogue I don't know (A LOT) or to skip past boring things in the story, mainly dialogue. So I believe this was the longest chapter yet and it was alright in my opinion, I did forget how I ended last chapter so I hastily finished that part of the story. The main quest was a more important thing to focus on to me. So that is it for this chapter, I will see you again next chapter (probably up on Saturday, as usual), adios. (Its a habit of mine to say 'adios' rather than another version of farewell xD)**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	13. Chapter 12- Nuka Cola,Underwear and Food

"Ally, this is serious work we are working on here. I know you want to be a part of Project Purity, and you will, but you don't have the needed knowledge for this work. Go back to Megaton for a while and I'll send someone when you're needed." came the voice of my father as I tried to sneak up on a scientist to frighten him. "Dad, I am sorry for my poor behaviour and I shall improve." unconvinced the old man sent me back to my home. Its kinda funny, I think to myself, even after I was made to fend for myself in this desolate land I have come to call home and I own my own house, that I still listen to my dad and do as he says. On the journey home with Dogmeat, who hasn't left my side since Vault 112, I decided to kick a Nuka Cola machine to try distract myself when I heard the sound of glass clinking. A bottle had come out of the machine! I quickly opened the bottle, took the cap and drank the delicious fluid that I have come to love more than any other. Throwing the bottle as far as I could I continue on my way home kicking every machine I find.

When I arrive at the gates to Megaton the bag I use for storage is full of ammo and Nuka Cola,when I enter my house I quickly drop the bottles off in the Nuka Cola room, also known as the spare bedroom, and leave my combat armour beside my unpowered Power Armour. Completely exhausted from a day filled with annoying scientists, kicking machines and drinking Nuka Cola I take off my Vault suit that has become what I wear under my armour and jump into bed before falling asleep only moments later.

When I open my eyes it takes a few moments to register that I am not in Project Purity right now. I spent so much time in the Memorial and in Rivet City over the last few days some people in Megaton thought I died despite Three Dogs updates involving my adventures. When people see me walking around town, specifically when I'm going to Moira's to restock some ammo. I still have a nice supply of Fusion Cells and the Electric Charge packs needed for the Gauss Rifle but my ammunition count, 5.56mm, 10mm and.44 rounds are allgetting pretty low. When I ask Moira what else she has and she says Nuka Cola I immediately buy out the entire stock which was 15 bottles of the stuff. When I start the short walk home a woman interupts my walk and says to me that I'm a hero and that all the townfolk pitched together to get me something which turned out to be a pair of Fusion Cores. Shocked I just looked at the woman before eventually getting a surprised thank out. With that she walked away.

As I opened the door and walked into my house a feeling of accomplishment was flowing through me. The townsfolk saw me, the girl who arrived in town looking for her father, as a hero. They thought that I needed a reward for what I do and I got that. As I was walking up the stairs to deposit my Nuka Cola I heard Dogmeat whimpering. He and I both were hungry, it was around 9 am and we still haven't eaten. Going back downstairs I see the deactivated robot butler and smile to myself. I had turned him off initially so Dogmeat wouldn't have someone scold him for all his wrongdoings the other day and I still haven't reactivated him. Taking out some food for the pair of us I put some brahmin meat in Dogmeats bowl and pour a bowl of Sugar Puffs for me. I also drink two bottles of Cola with it, just to help it down. With nothing else on my mind I go over to the Power Armour stand Moira and Simms helped me acquire and get inside my house and begin tinkering with my armour.

After the suit of Armour was fully repaired I look at my Pipboy screen and see its just about to go midday. Calling over a sleeping Dogmeat, and putting more brahmin in his bowl, I begin to prepare my lunch. I end up with a small piece of brahmin myself and a few tatos I got in Rivet City. I ended up burning both food pieces but they both still tasted good. I decide to keep myself busy for another few hours to go out and clean my clothes at a stream relatively close to Megaton. Filling my bag with my two Vault 101 suits, one being armoured the other my original, the Vault 112 suit I acquired, the clothes I wear around town and my spare bras and panties I walk out of town with a bag that looks heavy but since its all clothes its not heavy.

While at the stream I realise a huge mistake I made. The brahmin skin outfit and the scavenger outfit I brought to clean, and did clean, were cleaner than the snakeskin outfit I was wearing now. Hoping that no one was around I take the outfit off to clean it before realising what I did. Now every set of clothes I own is soaking wet leaving me with just a bra and panties on. Cursing to myself I try find a way out of this predicament. The water I used to clean the clothes is irradiated and for a few hours would remain that way themselves. My only options are go further into the wastes and find something to wear, or to go into town in my underwear. No one in town has seen me like this before and I would like it to stay that way, but going deeper into the wastes in my underwear doesn't sound fun either. With no option but to wait I lie down and relax in the sun before quickly falling asleep.

My slumber is interupted by the sound of loud footsteps and clanging metal. Quickly looking around I see a set of tracks in the dirt. Once the tracks, which are likely from Power Armour, get about five foot away from me normal footsteps lead straight to my bag. Panicing I rush to the bag and I see a strange sht. In my bag is a orange jumpsuit that looks like a part of a uniform. Attached to it is a note which reads 'You saved my team twice. Ib my eyes you might as well be one of us.' The note isn't signed so I'm not sure who wrote it but I have something dry to wear now. Quickly dressing in the uniform I thank whoever that person was for helping me avoid embarrassment.

Walking into town some people give me strange looks as I walk towards my home. Its probably just the new outfit. As I enter my home and leave the still wet clothes on chairs to dry I see anither note on my table. 'Ally, we need you hear at Project Purity. We weren't as far behind as it seemed but we have a problem.'

 **And what a chapter. I decided Ally deserved a rest and I thought 'what better time to give someone a gift than when they need the gift.' Which is why the clothes part of the chapter exists. Ally has a powerful ally and she doesn't realise that yet. So thats about it. Those of you who recognise the orange uniform might also like to know that there is a lot of Fallout 4 in the outfits included in the story. So thats all I can say for this chapter. I enjoyed writing ut a lot and while last chapter ended (if I remember right) with Ally still in Vault 112 I couldn't write the end of that mission along with what I wanted in the chapter. See you next time, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	14. Chapter 13- What Will Define Her Legacy?

"ALLY!" was all I heard as everything went red. That 'Enclave' bastard is the reason my dad is dead and I pull out the pistol Amata had handed to me months ago. Firing the entire clip into the glass at Colonel Autumn but nothing happens. Madison says something about a tunnel but I only half hear it. All I care about is killing some of those assholes. Following the tunnel I become increasingly maniacal with my killing methods, literally ripping the fusion cores out of dead soldiers armours and throwing them as grenades. Stopping for breath for the first time since I started a part of me snaps back. Handing Li a handful of stimpacks before continueing on my killing spree I become more mindful while still risking a lot. Wearing combat armour against a Power Armoured army is very risky but I somehow seem unscathed. That is until I reach a Brotherhood checkpoint and relax for the first time. As the adrenaline wears off I begin to feel, or not feel, my left arm. Looking down at my numb arm I become filled with shock and panic. At least a dozen injuries ranging from bullet holes, some not going fully through, to melted skin from the green stuff fired from some of the Enclave soldiers weapon. Panicing I look around. The Brotherhood people are looking at me intrigued while the scientists range from fear to shock and finally Madisons look of terror at my state. Judging from her reaction to a full body check my arm isn't the worst hit part of my body. My arm, both legs and upper body are all numb or in various degrees of pain but I don't want to look. One of the Brotherhood people walk over to me and asks what I'm wearing and where I found it. "Yesterday I messed up while washing my clothes and I ended up with nothing dry. I fell asleep while waiting for them to dry and someone left this with me. Why?" came my shaky reply to the man. "Well that is a Brotherhood uniform. One was reported missing. Are you sure you got it yesterday?" "How could I have stolen it if I only met the a group of Brotherhood people once?" I didn't steal this. I did not steal this. Fuck I'm sore all over. Hell my mind is going blurry. "So it wasn't you who helped a patrol near Megaton recently? Because Sentinel Lyons says you were seen with a hunting rifle asissting." how did anyone know? Let alone the Sentinel "I guess I did. How did she know though? I was on a hill nearby." something strange is happening. Oh look shiny lights...

"How is she?" I asked hoping for the best "Besides only being alive because of the stolen uniforms mild protection? Her arm won't be viable for weeks after she awakens, her legs will be ok but in pain, her chest has minor burns and thats about it. As for your next question sometime in the next week." came the medics reply "Thank you. I'll keep an eye on her for a while, go get a rest." I just wanted some time alone with the 'Lone Wanderer', awake or not. "Hey... Ally wasn't it? Yeah. Hey Ally. So I guess you've had a rough day today. If I knew what would happen I would have went with you rather than go back here." I told her lifeless body "I might as well be honest with you, even if you won't hear. I took some time away from the Citadel, as my dad put it, 'much needed vacation time', and I kinda followed you. After we met you intrigued me. I was in Megaton when the fires were lit. I knew it was my Brothers and I didn't know how you'd react but you helped them. I followed you outside town when you went washing your clothes yesterday. I had taken a uniform to give to you, a better gift than just a rifle. But I didn't know how to aproach you but then I was given a golden opportunity. You fell asleep and I left it with you. I decided I needed to go back home and I came back, but i I knew what was going to happen I would have helped. Not in the shadows this time." it felt good to tell her, even if she never heard it. "You saved my life back at GNR. You helped us and I was ungrateful but you didn't get angry. I had a right to do this then but I didn't know if you wanted it. Hell I still don't know, but I, Sentinel Sarah Lyons are bringing you into the Brotherhood of Steels ranks. You are officially an Initiate. You don't need to accept it but you deserve it. If you accept I'll put a good word in with dad for a promotion. I'll come back in a while to check up or something I guess." and with that I hastily left. I asked Dr. Li would she look after Ally while I went out to do an errand.

"Um... Hi. I am Sentinel Sarah Lyons from the Brotherhood. I was wondering would you let me into Initiate Ally Becketts house." I asked the only armed man in Megaton. "Thats a hell of an introduction miss Lyons but might I ask where Ally is?" he's weary. Understandable. "I guess the last she said was she was going to Project Purity, but thats not where she is. While the scientists were trying to power up the Project Ally was in the basement doing as her father said to before the Enclave arrived. Ally's father was killed and she snapped. She was apparently ripping the cores from Power Armour to use as grenades! But she sustained injuries. She is currently unconscious in the Citadels infermary. I decided I should try repay my debt to her by making sure her dog doesn't starve." I mean, its far fetched but its the truth. "Considering she never mentioned that Project thingy to anyone besides me here I trust you miss. Alright, here's a key but I'm gonna come in with you. Like I said I trust you but Dogmeat might not."

"Hey boy." I said to the growling dog "Don't worry, Ally will be ok" he calmed down the second I said Ally "its just that she got badly hurt. She'll be alright but she won't be home for a while. Thats why I'm here, to feed you." Dogmeat seemed much calmer and stopped growling, but he was still aprehensive to aproach me. "So, Simms was it?" the Sherriff nodded "Where is the food?" "That is a tough question. As far a I know they both eat a lot of meat so it could be freshly hunted stuff they eat." came the bearded mans reply "Hunting huh? My laser rifle is poor at that. Where can I buy a hunting rifle in town?"

 **So Sarah has been introduced as a character in the first person perspective now. So tell me, am I portraying the characters adequately or are they completely out of character? Its unlikely I'll change it to be honest but I would like to hear your opinions on my writing. Another point I wanted to make was my spelling and paragraph errors are often and unchecked but thats down to having no autocorrect on my phone and laziness when it comes to reviewing my writings. So the next few chapters are likely to be all Sarah but I have an idea for Allys eventual return. See you next chapter,**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	15. Chapter 14- Sarahs Journal

_'Day 1, So I decided I might as well write a journal or something for you Allto keep you up to date on whatever while you're out of it. So anyways, after you were brought in with the scientists from Project Purity and were given the all clear I came in and tried talking to you about stuff, I don't know if you heard but anyways, I carry on. I went to Megaton to give food to Dogmeat, Simms helped me out, especially with hunting some Brahmin for him. Going to and from the Citadel in one day was difficult for me but still, I'll do it again tomorrow.'_

 _'Day 2, Well Dogmeat wasn't as weary about me today. He came out with me to get some more Brahmin. You probably could maybe have gotten a few days meat from it but Simms and I had no idea how to get much meat from it so we stuck with some leg meat today and yesterday. Anyways, Dogmeat came out with me to do the hunting and it went well I think. I hit it straight through both heads in one shot. Thats about it for today. A very tiring day but its for you.'_

"Morning Simms." I said to the man as I entered Megaton for the fourth time in the last few weeks "Hello again Sarah. You sure your up for coming here everyday? I mean a week seems a little bit short for the injuries you described to me." I mean he has a point, but Ally is super tough. She can pull through. "This is the Lone Wanderer we're talking about. The only reason she isn't out and about already is she is asleep. If anyone can fight through injury its her." came my hasty reply. As we walked into Ally's home to get Dogmeat for todays hunting session my mind was wandering. I barely know Ally and I'm already convinced she can withstand twice the injuries it can take to kill most people in the Capital Wasteland. Am I putting too much faith in her? A familiar beeping brings me back to reality. I need to put a fresh core into my Power Ar- Oh fuck. I didn't bring any spare cores. "Um, Simms. I have a slight problem. My Power Armour is low on power. And I don't have anything to power it. Just give me a minute to get out of it and think up a plan." I haven't had any combat experience without my Armour in almost three years. Yes I've fought without certain pieces, notably when they are damaged, but I always had the frames protection at minimum. "Well that seems like a predicament for your return trip but don't worry, Dogmeat is probably better than any fancy armour. He is a tough, literal, son of a bitch who can smell enemies from quite a distance away. He has saved Ally's life and, when hes left here, the entire towns life. You'll be in good hands. Sorry, paws." Lucas Simms stated as he rubbed the loyal dogs head. "I think out of any companion I've had in these wastes Dogmeat is up there as one of the best, its just I haven't fought anything without my armour in years." was my almost shameful reply to the Sherriffs statement "Well why not just bring him back to the Citadel with ya tonight. He misses Ally, you need company and a rest and I can hold down the fort here." if it was anyone else I don't think I would do it but I know Ally would like to see her ally when she awakens and without Power Armour I need help. Its a good plan I suppose.

 _'Day 3, Sorry if it was a bad idea Ally but I brought Dogmeat with me to the Citadel today. I understand if you think he should have waited in Megaton for your return but I have reasons. Dogmeat really missed you. Thats the main and less selfish reason. The more selfish reason was my Power Armour ran out of juice in Megaton and I forgot to get spare cores. So he was the best ally I had access to. In other news todays hunt went well, similar to yesterdays. I also heard from Dr. Li that you started mumbling something today. We aren't sure what it means yet but its probably good that you aren't being a completely lifeless person anymore. Anyways thats it for today.'_

"No... leave... Lydia... ok... DRAGON!" I woke up with a fright to hear Ally screaming the word dragon out loud but she looked asleep still. It took me a minute to get my bearings. I was staying in the infirmary in the bed beside Allys because I had forgotten to get to my room before curfew. I heard footsteps before Dr. Li opened the door "What is happening in here? Sentinel, why are you in here, I presumed you had a room." she said immediately after noticing me "I was in here just as curfew fell so I was left with no choice. As for what happened Ally said something about a 'Lydia' and screamed about a dragon." came my hasty reply but I sounded half asleep while saying it "If thats it its probably a good sign. Earlier when she was mumbling I couldn't make anything out but now she's saying words... its progress but confusing." the doctor said as awake as ever.

 _'Alright I was wrong about that being it for today, I awoke at almost midnight thanks to you screaming about a Lydia person and a dragon. I just thought I might as well scribble this down before going back to sleep. Remind me about it in the morning as well as let you know when you wake up.'_

 **Greeting again ladies and gentlemen. So I did do a double upload this weekend. I had a lot more spare time than I expected so I took advantage of it and wrote this and played Fallout 4. In fact I go to mess around with the new DLC properly and might I say, it may just be settlement stuff but it is fun and the rdiation arch and nixie tube or whatever it was called will be very useful for the Survival mode update. Thats enough ramblings about Fallout 4 though, so I'll see you next chapter, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	16. Chapter 15- Days Gone By

_'Day 4, You should have seen Squire Maxson when he saw Dogmeat. Young Arthur Maxson stayed in his room for hours on end when he heard that a dog was in the Citadel. He just knows about the feral ones you see, or should I say knew. Eventually he came out to get some food and our good friend Dogmeat jumps on the child. Before you think Dogmeat was being disobedient I kinda told him to do it... IT WAS FUNNY OK? Anyways Arthur was pinned down by the dog thinking his brains were about to be eaten when Dogmeat licked him. And licked him. And Arthur started laughing. It was nice to see him acting like a child. As someone born and raised here its normal to be all business and formal so while its bad having you so badly injured I guess some good came from it. By the way we still have no idea what prompted your nightmares yesterday but I was told to move two beds onto each side of yours for stability and to keep watch tonight and see what happens. Trouble is the three beds you'll have are the only unoccupied ones so on the floor with_ me. _Don't worry though, I've slept in worse places.'_

"Ama... anda..." came the sound of Allys sleepy voice in the dark infermary "Sky... kin" she began to move around a lot in the beds so I went over to check "Com... wealth... Sur..." suddenly she sat up in the bed and, with her eyes closed, faced in my direction. "Sarah... betray... Dan... bot... Pr..." and with that Ally was back in a deep slumber.

 _'Another post entry entry into the journal, so tonight you mentioned some strange things. First you said the name Amanda. Next you said Sky and kin. You also said my name and betray. Strange dreams or what?'_

Waking up on Allys fifth day in the infermary I remember, in a panic, that my Power Armour is still in Megaton. Quickly running to my room I grab my laser rifle, hunting rifle and my most recent aquisation, a double barreled shotgun. Hurrying out the gates its not until I'm almost outside the DC ruins I notice Dogmeat following me. Knowing I'm not close enough to the Citadel for him to go there himself I let him follow. I know Ally would want Dogmeat safe but it seems the dogs agenda is to keep me safe.

Occasionally checking the bag I draped around my shoulders so that I know the Fusion Cores are safe is all I do to bide my time on the journey, I do note that in the past few days I've gained a lot of experience in strategy. Normally with the Pride at my side and Power Armour protecting me I run into combat but in the short time since I started taking care of Dogmeat I have gained experience in stealth, patience, ballistic weapons and lighter armour. Experience that would very likely prove invaluable in a worst case scenario mission.

Putting a fully powered core in my trusty suit of Armour I realise it isn't in the best of shape. Weeks without proper maintainance and repairs have taken its toll. Sighing to myself I leave a pair of Cores beside Allys own T-51b suit and work on fixing my T-45 with her supplies.

 _'Day 5, Well not that its hugely important, I went back to Megaton for the last time for a while I'd say. I left my armour in your house after I ran out of cores. I also may have used some of your supplies to repair it but I did leave a pair of Fusion Cores for you. Oh and after Dogmeat and I got back, he kinda followed me a bit, Arthur started playing with him. I didn't think it possible but that kid actually managed to make Dogmeat tired! Anyways its getting late, Dogmeats asleep outside the infermary and Dr. Li decided I can keep an eye on you again tonight. So I'll write tomorrow I guess. It'll be a while after before you read this anyways_.'

Waking up on the second last day before Ally should awaken, according to the doctors who arrived with the other Project scientists, I see a frightening sight. Ally is sitting up on the bed curled up in a ball. "Hey Ally. Its me Sentinel Lyons. From the Brotherhood. You're in the Citadel." were the words I got out before I noticed something strange. Yesterday and all the days before Ally had minor cuts and bruises all over as well as her severe injuries but her skin looked immaculate today. Running to the door I realise it isn't there and I begin to panic. Everything is silent besides a faint ticking noise. Listening closer I can trace the sounds origin to be coming from-

"Ugh! Get off me!" I almost scream at the hyperactive dog who climbed on top of me. "Thats no way to treat an ally Ms Lyons." a voice I had only recently heard for the first time. Lucas Simms was standing in the doorway looking at me. "How did you get in here? The Citadel is very much off limits to outsiders." came my response to the surprising visit "Well apparently no one outside here knows of Allys ranking so when I asked to visit Initiate Ally they thought you allowed it." I didn't actually think of that. Simms was the only outsider who knew of Allys rank. Even Three Dog doesn't know. Yet. "Well since she hasn't accepted for, well, obvious reasons" I said pointing at her almost lifeless body "its not really something we want to get out. Especially if she doesn't accept." it felt good for Simms to be here. He let me into his place of residence afterall.

"You know, a part of me doesn't think you'll wake up tomorrow. You've barely made a move besides those dreams you had so it wouldn't make sense for you to be alive and kicking so soon." I told to the unmoving woman in the three beds that had been aligned for safety. "But yet from what I know if anyone would do it its you. We heard about the Outcasts you know. You must have seriously made an impact on them for them to willingly let you have their tech. Especially Armour as fancy as your T-51 and weapons like that sword and Gauss Rifle. Hell I never even saw a Gauss Rifle before yours. Dr. Li took it back to Rivet City. She said that your weapons don't belong in our armoury. Honestly I see where she's coming from." I finished before going to sleep.

 **And tadaa, another chapter bites the dust. So Ally will actually awaken next chapter but she wont be her normal happy, slightly cocky, helpful self**. **Im not gonna spoil it though. So yea, see you next chapter. Adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	17. Chapter 16- The Wake Up

_'Day 6 and 7, I forgot about writing the journal yesterday but in all honesty nothing noteworthy has really happened while you've been out. Simms did arrive at the Citadel but he was gone before I woke up. If your wondering when I'm writing this its nearly midday. I shared a breakfast with the Pride and now I'm waiting for your wake up.'_

(Sarah) With that I stood up and left the book on the desk beside Allys still unconscious body. I looked over her as I moved away from the desk. Her black hair which normally seemed at a middle length had grown in the few days without care and was also very messy. Her face, while yellow from bruises and littered with cuts and grazes, looked fairly similar to when she was at GNR. Her arms and legs, especially her left arm, were bandaged up but I knew what was underneath. I saw Dr. Li changing Allys bandages earlier this morning and her arms looked very little better. The doctor said it could be up to three months before she could leave the Citadel alone. After I finished my none too profesional look over I decided to get some much needed target practise.

(Ally) Everything was calm. But then I heard a voice. A woman shouting words I didn't recognise hard enough to bend the air around. Next thing I know the peace is broken and a ferocious roaring is heard as a woman lies dead in the snowy mountain tops. Before I can register what happens I see a new sight. A familiar looking woman is standing surrounded by an army of heavily armoured people. Finally I see GNR and the beautiful face of the Sentinel. Next I hear her voice. "Like I said nothings official until you take the rank but you deserve it Initiate Beckett." The scene changes again. James Beckett, my father, is lying in the irradiated chamber, dead and I look behind me and see the reign of terror following a crazed woman. The woman gets shot many times but lives. Before reaching the end where Brotherhood soldiers stand she pulls out a flask containing what looks like dirt water. The voice of Moira replays in my head "That mutation must have come in handy. You said you got shot up but you look perfect!" Everything becomes blurry as I hear a door closing and awaken with a tightness around my limbs in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?!" I ask the first familiar face I see. Dr. Madison Li had a look of shock and delight on her face. Almost diving into me she stops and composes herself. "Ally, you're awake! Owyn said he didn't think you'd get up at all this week. You're currently in the Citadel infermary. You were left in my care. Lucky really consisering who the 'medic' is here." The Citadel? Wasn't that Brotherhood territory? Looking around I see a little book beside me. A lightly decorated red leather cover was on the book. Taking a quick read I'm surprised when I find out it was the Sentinel who wrote it. "What happened? After... IT happened? My memory of after I shot at the glass is foggy." I asked the older woman in front of me.

(Sarah) "You're awake!" I almost squeal out when I go back into the infermary "I am indeed. I read the journal by the way. Dogmeat trusts you so he's your ally as well as mine. He is an independent thinker so he is easily left to his own devices. Also about your offer to join, I accept!" were the first words the injured woman said to me when I enter. "Thats one hell of a hello Initiate." Came my reply to the Wanderers statement. "I have a small favour to ask Sentinel if you would just oblige me..."

"Can you explain to me why less than a day after you wake up you want to go outside Ally?" I ask the newest member of the Brotherhood as we walk further from the Citadel "Well, early into my wasteland adventure I mutated slightly. I gained the ability to heal from radiation. To an extent. I decided to best way to get rads without being noticed was the river. Please don't tell anyone though. Besides me and Moira you're the only person who knows about this ability." Was the stunning reply to the question. "Healing from rads? Thats insane! But wait, wouldn't it be obvious if you swim in the water that you magically healed?" "Yeah. Thats why I'm gonna drink the rads." so Ally has gone crazy? Goddamn it... at least I have Radaway handy for the sickness.

(Ally) I had never fully tested my mutation. I knew it existed and it had activated before near to 400 rads while I fought a Mutant camp prior to clearing Project Purity, as practise as well as to help. But despite it this was the first time I was purposely activating it. The slow process of irradiating my body begam as I started to drink the murky water.

"I feel like crap from the rads but I feel the healing begining a little. Just give me a minute and I'll take the Radaway." I say to the Sentinel as I hit 400 rads. Visually I look no better but inside my body healing had begun. My arms, legs and chest all felt completely rejuvinated. My head however felt light as Sarah applied the Radaway to my still weakened body. "You don't look any better when it comes to wounds but you look in near perfect health anyway! How did you manage to get this... ability?" Sarah Lyons asked me "Well lets just say that a certain Wasteland Survival guide is gonna include me in research." came my reply as we walked back to the Brotherhood stronghold.

(Sarah) Looking over the woman sitting beside me in the infermary I can almost see the emotional walls being built by the Initiate sitting before me. Ally seemed far too happy and energetic considering what she witnessed a week beforehand and I realise what could happen. She becomes a stone cold killer. Capable of the impossible but she gets so shut away no one knows the real her. Another scenario is things go normal until something causes her to break but she wont be able to fix herself. I decide that I should probe slightly. "Hey buddy. So how do you feel considering what happened?" "Like shit. I want revenge but another part of me wants to reason. I want to destroy those bastards. But I also don't want darkness like that on my conscience. I feel like I'm about to be ripped open." came her reply, starting sad and monotone but gradually becoming angrier. "I dont want to snsp like that again."

 **Herro people. So I want to point out something and get it out of the way, in game the Brotherhood are kinda hardasses and cocky, to an extent. I don't see it as that being the Brotherhood but what outsiders see. I sew them being kinder. The rank achieved by the player always seemed a little more than a title than a rank. I don't see the in game LW as a Brotherhood soldier and I don't think the Brotherhood see the LW as really ranked either. So yes the Brotherhood will be softer. In places. Thats about all I have to say really. Adios,**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	18. Chapter 17- Imagining The Past

I **have been on a writing SPREE! Three chapters in a week? Hell I wrote 16 and 17 today alone. By the way, I know Sarah, and even the rest of the Brotherhood are kinda hard assy but I see that as being because the LW doesn't have a huge amount of interaction with them. A lot of what the LW normally does is, as the name implies, to an extent, alone. Anyways, the Brotherhood and the Pride will get a good chance to bond with Ally so the hard ass in them will be less. It'll still be there to an extent. Anyways, into the chapter... (psst, Megaton is in this chapter :p)**

(Ally) Walking through The Citadel for the first time I start to imagine what the building used to look pre-war. I can almost invision people walking up and down the halls, official document and files in hand. I wonder did the American missiles that were launched get the go ahead from here. Maybe the missile launch was an automatic response to the attacks that attacked America. In the two centuries since the war that caused the end of the world civilisation had seriously taken a beating. The Capital Wasteland was once the capital of America. Now its a barren place with little civilisation left. Raiders, Slavers and Super Mutants plague the Wastes. The Brotherhood have been at war with the Super Mutants, apparently, since they first arrived in the Capital Wasteland many years ago, still under the guide of Owyn Lyons, who I still haven't met yet. "Hey Initiate." came the voice of the only Brootherhood soldier I know well. "Hey yourself, Sentinel." came my reply, while still thinking about what this place might have looked like. "Well I was talking to the Elder about why I think you should be promoted. He said that he wants to see you, after you retrieve some gear. Your combat armour, revolver and laser rifle are all here but he said that he wants to see your Power Armour. I might have told him about how you got it which interested him." I couldn't remember bringing my laser rifle with me to Project Purity but it made sense to have it. My assault rifle needed maintainance and a hunting rifle is useless against Power Armour. "Alright. I'll ge grab my gear. I will need some cover though. The healing helped but its not very effective on the wounds. I'm gonna be limited to my revolver for now."

(Sarah) The pair of us moved quickly from the Citadel to the outskirts of DC. Luckily we didn't run into much trouble besides some Talon Co. who were dispatched easily with the high level the Brotherhood had trained me to have, in energy weapons at least. Ally had some difficulty firing her revolver, likely due to being used to aiming and firing with one hand and pulling back the hammer with the other. Once we got out of the former city and into the open wasteland we had a chance to relax. "So, you have Talon Co. chasing you nowadays? I won't lie I didn't expect that when we first met near GNR. Then again, all those mercs want is money and if you have a bounty they'll chase it." I said, breaking the silence between us "Thats the Wasteland I guess, you be a good guy and help people and you get a bounty on your head. Luckily it seems its only Talon who care about the bounty. I haven't met any settler who wanted to kill me for a few caps. I mean Slavers and Raiders try kill me because... I guess because they are assholes. Super Mutants because they are violent and Enclave because, well they're Enclave." was the Wanderers reply "True that. There's just as many humans, if not more, trying to kill as there is Muties."

(Ally) "And here we are, my home. Or at least it is now I guess." I would be surprised if Sarah didn't know what I meant by that. "Ally! You're awake." came a voice I hadn't heard since I woke up, the Sheriff was coming towards me the instant I entered the gates "Lucas, how are you? Its been a while." my voice was filled with happiness "So I don't know if Sarah realised, sorry, Sentinel Lyons realised, but Dogmeat came back to Megaton. He arrived back mid afternoon the day after I came in to visit in the Citadel. There was an attack the same day. A few raiders. I feel like he knew something was going to happen." thats Dogmeat. It was surprising how intelligent that dog was. "He was definetely going to be more useful defending the town than watching me sleep. So I guess he's back in the house now?" the Sheriff nodded.

As we entered my house I felt a feeling of familiarity. Quickly however I felt a painful pang as the memories in Project Purity resurfaced. I was wearing the same Brotherhood uniform I wore that day, albeit with some repairs. Looking at my left arm I could see the line that seperated the old fabric from the new. I felt a metallic arm touching my shoulder gently. "You feeling alright?" asked the Sentinel "I don't know. Its great to be home. I missed this place. But... its bringing back the memories of Project Purity." was my reply. My voice had gone much quieter and sad compared to how it was only minutes ago with Simms. Dogmeat had walked over to me, unnoticed, and began rubbing up against me. "Hey boy. How are you doing? Its been a while hasn't it?" the dog barked in reply. "How many cores do you have right now?" asked Sarah "I had one partly charged Core, I think about two thirds? Yea thats right. You left two didn't you?" came my reply, while on one knee rubbing the dogs head "If we hurry it'll be tight but at a normal pace thats more than enough. I'll wait outside for you." and with that I was alone in my home, excluding my dog of course.

 **And with that, the second chapter I wrote today is done. Yes its less that 1,000 words, technically, but that is it for now. Next chapter Ally shows off her Power Armour to the one, the only EEEELLLLDDDEEEEEEERRRR LLLLLYYYYYOOOOOONNSS! (I couldnt help myself :p) anyways, see you next week, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	19. Chapter 18-Officially Entering the Pride

(Ally) "I feel strangely at home right now. Since leaving the Vault I haven't felt like this. Between Megaton and Dogmeat I still haven't felt like I really belong somewhere. I mean yea, Megaton needed my help and I like hanging with Simms but its not the same as the almost family feeling I had with Ama- my friend in the Vault. But when I was helping at GNR and when I sniped those Mutants at the fire, I felt like I was at home. I dunno, I guess I wanted to say thanks for bringing me into the Brotherhood. Before you say anything, I just want to remind you that you don't owe me anything. Bringing me into the fold was more than enough for anything you could have owed me." I quickly blurted out as Sarah, Dogmeat and I were leaving Megaton. "I know the feeling. A lot of people, mainly those inside the Brotherhood, like to think of us as a family and I do agree. Hell look at us in the Pride! We might be technically a small team but I always feel like we are the biggest family in the fold. Once I've given you a proper tour of the Citadel and Dad- the Elder brings you in officially you have a guarenteed place in the Pride. I don't know about putting you in T-45 though. Maybe just a paintjob on that suit of yours?" a weight lifted off my shoulders. At least I wasn't alone in thinking of the Brotherhood as a family. Plus Sarahs assurance of a place in the Lyons Pride, great name choice Sarah, would probably help other members of the group see me as a member of the family. An image crosses my mind for a few seconds. My Armour painted in the same way that Sarah's was, with the Prides symbol painted on. I feel happiness and pride from the thought of it.

(Sarah) Hopefully I didn't come on too strong by saying about painting her armour. Most Power Armour in the Wastes are left rusted or unpainted so something with the Winter paint Ally has is a rare find. Plus with the T-51 Armour Ally owns not existing in the Eastern Brotherhood leaving it untouched could be a better idea. "That sounds nice. A lone white suit of Armour stands out a lot. Also I like the Prides symbol much more than that of a dead country." Ally replied after a brief silence and pointing at the American insignia on her Armour at the end of her statement.

(Ally) It felt good to be talking to Sarah. While I haven't really known her for long we converse as if we have been friends for years. A smile crosses my face as I imagine what we look like to any onlookers. Two heavily armoured women with enough weapons between them to level a building, I had decided to bring all of my weapons with me to the Citadel including my Fat Man launcher, with a dog following and talking as though they were at home, eating lunch. Then again, is it really that strange? I doubt many people are truly emotionless. The Raiders I encounter have their own sense of emotion, caring only for themselves and at a push the people they know, but emotion exists. The Super Mutants, while abominations of pre-war America, are a community in themselves. Obviously the settlements and communities around the wasteland contain normal people who react to everything differently. I guess humanity truly isn't too far gone. Yet.

On the final aproach to the Citadel a loud cracking sound was heard. Panicing I pulled out the Chinese Assault Rifle I carried and aimed around me. Sarah just stood unmoving and pointed at the Power Armour she wore's shoulder. A second shot hit right between my legs and I instintically dropped my weapon. "Just take off the helmet Initiate." Sarah laughed. Slowly I removed my helmet and a third shot was fired. Turning around to see the most recent shots target I was shocked to see a lone Mutant having its head blown off its body. "Who the fuck is that and why are they shooting at us?!" I shouted at the Sentinel who was still laughing. "Sarah this is not funny! I do not enjoy getting shot at for fun!" slowly Lyons regained her composure "Its a simple act of dominance. That is a good sign for you when it comes to the Pride." dominance?! Getting a sniper shot at me is an act of dominance?Oh my god these people are just a touch insane. "Sarah, sorry, Sentinel Lyons I don't enjoy getting shot at. You saw what happenes at GNR when I was getting shot at!" the Sentinel was laughing so hard at this point it could only be described a screaming. "Ally, Dusk is only having some fun with you. Trust me its an honour for her to shoot around you. Like I said, its a good sign for you when it comes to the Pride."

"She might be the great Lone Wanderer but she is an unknown! What do we know of her besides Three Dogs stories? Nothing. She can take the rank of Initiate for now, any promotions will come from time spent in our ranks. The behemoth at GNR could have easily been weakened beforehand. End of discussion." came the annoyed reply of the Elder to Sarahs question, 'She is the Lone Wanderer, a hero! She saved the Pride. Ally deserves a better rank, why won't you give it to her?', I might not have be a high ranking member but some people in the Laboratory began to stare at me as if to say 'The Wanderer is in our ranks as an Initiate?!' "You may still be an Initiate but in my eyes you deserve a place in the Pride. If you still want your Armour painted in our design just leave it at the Armoury. I'll make sure it gets done." Sentinel Lyons said as we left the Lab to head to the Prides own little 'Den'.

 **A part of me wanted to start the Mothership Zeta this chapter but I didn't think it was a good idea. Anyways a quick discussion of what ACTUALLY happened so far this chapter, Owyn Lyons doesn't think the Wanderer belongs in the Brotherhood, yet. The only reason he allows it is because his daughter reccomended Allys entry. Nextly, I'm not certain if Ally will continue to use her T-51 or if she will use the T-45 of the Brotherhood. Anyways, thats it really. See you next chapter, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	20. Chapter 19- Dawn to Dusk (corny, I know)

**A quick pre-chapter note, I have actually bought and downloaded Fallout 3 on the older laptop in my house. The only problem? I got an error. Which meant that my graphics card is outdated as far as I can tell. I'll try the newer one but its processor isn't as good. Anyways, what this means is, hopefully, my chapters from here on in will contain more stuff in the game.**

(Ally) "Hold on, so you guys literally have a betting pool on Gallows real name? Why?" I asked the Sentinel on the trip from the mess hall, where we had a relatively bland breakfast, to the shooting range in the courtyard. "He is easily one of the smartest members of the Brotherhood and his stealth skills are second to none. Needless to say we got curious. I think he knows about it by now though. If I remember right we're near a thousand caps by now." was her reply as we made our way to the firing range.

(Sarah) Ally already had a basic knowledge of the inner workings of all her weapons including her Fat Man. In the case of her hunting and Chinese (Assault) rifles and her pistols she could completely disassemble them. Her other weapons, her Laser Rifle, Fat Man and Gauss Rifle she had enough knowledge to take off pieces and repair or replace them. Finally came the shock sword. Ally said she hadn't used it once. Working together we quickly taught each other our knowledge. Me for energy weapons and Ally for ballistic weapons.

After at least four hours of weapon repair practise we rose up from near the shooting range and left for lunch. Neither of us paid attention to what we ate. Instead we talked. First about weapons and places we visited and soon we ended up nearing the topic of Allys young life in the Vault. "Growing up in the Brotherhood couldn't have been as interesting as a Vault? Weapons practise was the main thing. Surely the Vault beats that?!" I asked the Wanderer on our way out of the Citadel for some target practise on the Mutants. "You will not relent will you? Fine. My earliest memory in the vault is..." she took a brief pause "My tenth birthday. I can't remember it clearly but I got a BB gun. I didn't bring it with me here because its a BB gun. Can't kill shit. Anyways, Dad gave it..." Ally stopped in place for a second.

(Ally) That was the first time I mentioned Dad to someone since... well, since IT happened. I had thought about him but I... I guess I brought myself to think he wasn't gone for good. I shake my head and continue towards the Mutant camp with Sarah. She looked visibly intrigued by more of my Vault life but didn't push it further. The two of us were wearing Combat Armour painted with the Brotherhood logo. We had decided before leaving the Citadel that we don't need Power Armour for every fight. The mutant camp was similar to all of the ones Ally had seen so far. The smell of rotten... some kind of meat, surrounded our noses as we moved forwards.

"Keep it. Trust me, you need it more than us." I told the captive woman who tried to give me her possessions. The obviously shocked woman probably had never seen generosity like what was just shown to her before. She quickly scampered away as I picked up any ammo on the Mutants corpses. 5.56 ammo was the main thing I found besides a few 10mm shells. Annoyingly my still injured arm made it genuinely painful to use anything besides a pistol. Sarah had given me her laser pistol to use alongside my revolver and 10mm pistol and it had taken down a mutant almost as quick as a laser rifle would. "Well Ally aren't you just a saviour of souls. Helping a poor captured woman escape the Muties." Sarah laughed as she tossed over a couple of cells for the laser pistol. "I am the Lone Wanderer after all. Helping people is my thing. Plus I've amassed a fair pile of caps. I can afford a few spent bullets for no reward." came my reply.

"Welcome back to the 'Safest Ruins in the Capital Wastes' Miss Initiate. May I interest you in another bullet between the legs?" a voice I had come to recognise as the cocky sniper woman Dusk asked as Lyons and I entered the courtyard. "If you don't cut her some slack it'll be a deathmatch with Fat Man launchers. And we all know your 'prowess' with explosives Dawn." the Sentinel said as we passed by. I was laughing quite hard at that moment, between the silence in the courtyard and the annoyed look on the more heavily Armoured woman it seemed as if something interesting might happen. Walking over to the firing range Sarah picked up a grenade and threw it at the dummy. I was asked to do the same and I did. With less accuracy. "She got too cocky in a fight before and lets just say explosions are not her forté. And don't worry yourself, shes only teasing." Sarah stated as I threw another grenade. "I won't let it get to me." Just then a shot rang out and Sarah's next grenade exploded mid air, at least three seconds early. She can hit explosives very well though...

The next morning Sarah wakes me up and, against my ramblings of 'beauty sleep' and 'sleepy time', half drags, half pushes me towards the firing range. Slowly my thoughts speed back up and I awaken properly. The Sentinel handed me my hunting rifle. I hadn't used it since I the big wake up so a part of me was worried it would be sore. Sarah brings me to the sniper tower Dusk normally resided in. I take aim with the rifle, after a brief pause to get it comfortable and fire. The shot hits to the left of the dummy I aimed at. My shoulder the full kick back that I had forgotten about in my time away from the rifle. I also felt a mild stinging in my arm that reminded me I was still not fully healed. Readjusting my grip and aim I fire again and hit the target square in the chest.

 **So Ally has spent more time in her recovery and has started to get her skills back in combat. Remember though, she still isn't healed and has a lot of work to do. Anyways, for a few chapters Ally will stay with Sarah for a lot of time, including a trip back to Megaton and Rivet City. Ally also has some 'hidden demons', so to speak. But all that aside, no main quest progress is going to happen for a while. Maybe some sidequests or stuff and not only random stuff involving my two favourite characters (Ally and Sarah ofc :p). And with all that done I shall say to you, for the first time since last chapter, adios. Well, also the only time since last chapter...**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	21. Chapter 20- A New Outfit

(Ally) Thinking about it it doesn't really make sense why Sarah and I have gotten on so well in the short time we've spent together. Born in two completely different scenarios with equally different upbringings we can be described as polar opposites, and yet we get along like two peas in a pod. We joke about the shapes of ruins, more often than not making them out to be pieces of art, we argue over the best kind of weapons. Personally I still think pistols are great, especially for travelling light. We also enjoy playing with Dogmeat, but right now the pair of us are facing one of the most serious issues we have faced since meeting. What should we wear outside the Citadel?

(Sarah) "Ally, you normally wear something that looks like it belongs on a feral. Trust me, I have better clothing choice. I helped choose orange as the unif- ok, not the best looking choice but still, you look like a raider in that." I told Ally as she modelled an outfit. "I've never seen you in anything besides Power Armour. Or the orange uniform. Come on, whats wrong with this?" came Allys reply. Looking at her I couldn't help but laugh. Ally had a very innocent, childlike face and that combined with the Raideresque outfit made for a hilarious combination. Since she had entered the wastes her clothes were always a problem from what she said. Combined with the damage done to her other outfits in transit between the Citadel and Megaton left her with nothing but her Brotherhood uniform, a lightly armoured Vault suit and the ugly brahmin skin outfit she donned regularly. I convinced her she needed better clothes but she said she would only do so if I did the same.

(Ally) Three outfits later Sarah finally said we were getting somewhere. Because I wouldn't be in combat in this outfit it didn't need heavy armouring and because the Lone Wanderer persona needed a uniform to strike fear, that wasn't orange, the so called Wasteland Legend outfit was what looked best on me. I did agree that the outfit looked good. Next came choosing a good outfit for Sentinel Lyons.

Sarah was so indecisive about her outfit that it took longer for her to choose one than it did for us to collect them, we had gone to Megaton, Rivet City and collected some on the travel between destinations. She had gone through every outfit we had twice and I was ready to crash. We spent the entire day traversing the Capital Wasteland and it seemed like we would have to spend maybe two nights in my house in Megaton to fully recover from the long ordeal.

"I've got it!" Sarah shouted and I awoke, falling off the seat I slept in and hitting my head. "About time." came my reply as I began rubbing my painful head. "So what do you think?" came her question. The outfit she had chosen was the first one we bought while in Rivet City. It had been named the Wasteland Wanderer outfit and it looked good on Sarah. "It suits you. But we have been at this clothes stuff for literally a full day so I think we should just stay here for a day or two. I have a spare bed in the other room. Be careful of the Nuka Cola though. Theres a lot." came my reply where I showed Sarah the time on my Pipboy. It was 6:48am exactly 24 hours and 3 minutes after we left the Citadel the day before. Sarah nodded in agreement and we went to our respective rooms. I dressed into the Vault 101 jumpsuit that I use for sleep and climbed into bed.

(Sarah) I awoke with a start and jumped up. Where was I? I relaxed slightly as I remembered. We were in Megaton, Ally and I had spent a full day collecting and trying on clothes. Without Power Armour Ally and I were almost identical in size. Wondering the time I leave the room and look around the house. Ally had minimal decorations in her house, in fact if it weren't for the sweet smell of Nuka Cola it would probably be difficult to tell if it was her house at all. Finding no way to tell the time I decide to step outside and take a rough guess.

As I step outside I get another shock. It was night time and almost pitch black. It was probably a new moon as well considering the fact it couldn't be seen in the sky. "Bleh!" shouted the Wanderer, startling me. I swung blindly behind me but didn't see anyone. Turning around again I expect to see her, but again nothing. I try step back into the house but I trip over something large and difficult to see. Ally, or at least it probably was Ally, stood up and I saw a black skin tight suit with an orange visor on the face. "What the hell is that and why the fuck would you do that to me!" I loudly whispered at the suit in front of me, trying not to wake someone. "Well I haven't tried this thing out yet. Its a Chinese Stealth Suit. I got it, my Gauss Rifle, the shocksword and my T-51 from the Outcasts. As for why, I haven't tried it and I heard you get up. I thought it'd be funny." I admit, it was funny but I can't let Ally know. "You do realise I panic swung behind me. If you were behind me I would have knocked you out." I said trying to convince her it wasn't funny. "It only activates when I'm crouched so no, you wouldn't have. And don't think I can't see you smiling." came Allys response. Knowing I can't beat her I decide to go back into the house. "You owe me now for making me fall." I call out "I hit my head after you chose an outfit so nope." was her reply. Damb it.

 **Good news everyone! I got Fallout 3 to work. And I began playing it. So first things first Ally has a Fallout 4 hairstyle and general appearance in my mind because none of the Fallout 3 appearances suit her. Another thing is that I'm still playing catch up. Main quest wise I'm ahead of the story. I'm on Finding the Garden of Eden. DLC and weapon wise I'm behind the story. Also I noclipped a lot because I'm lazy. So yea. Ooh and I killed the behemoth in Evergreen Mills. With the kill command. Yea, commands are kinda OP. Could be worse, I didn't spawn the Mysterious Strangers pistol. Yet. Anyways, thats it for this chapter, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	22. Chapter 21- The Garden of Eden

(Sarah) "Ugh. I don't wanna get up." complained the Wanderer when I tried to wake her up. "Ally if you don't get your ass out of that bed the purifier will never be fixed." was my reply. At the mention of the purifier Ally jumped up. "What? Its fixed?" she asked groggily "Not yet but Rothchild said you should check an old Vault-Tec terminal in the Citadel. You could probably find something about a Vault with a whatever it was you needed for it." I could see how deep in thought she was "If I remember correctly it was a Creation Kit. The Garden Creation Kit? Something like that. I'll know it when I see it. I guess we should get going back to the Citadel." she said after a short pause. We both ran upstairs to the rooms we slept in the past two days and changed into our uniforms.

(Ally) As we left Megaton we began to talk about what we felt was going to happen in the next few days, or even weeks. I didn't notice my Pipboy picking up a new radio signal until we were out of range. Sarah predicted that something would go wrong while getting the Kit from whatever Vault its in. Meanwhile I predicted that once the Kit is in hand the Enclave would retreat from Project Purity and launch an assault on the Citadel. Either way we both agreed that we would have at least one major fight with the Enclave and that we would use our ace up our sleeve, Liberty Prime. When Sarah showed me the hulking giant for the first time I was in shock. It was probably the height of two behemoths combined and it was armed with a laser and not-so-mini nukes. With that robot we could easily beat the Enclave, it would be a case of follow it and loot ammo from the corpses. Or ash piles. Ammo is built to last, being able to survive its holder turning to ash.

"Ok Ally, I'll see you in a while, I promised Arthur I'd give him some target practice. I won't do it on a Mutie this time though." She shuddered slightly remembering the incident. She had told me about it not long after I awoke. She took the last Maxson out to shoot a mutant, and while he did so he also somehow managed to hit Sarah with a laser from the rifle. Since then Sarah had worn a spare set of T-45 to protect herself from any potential injuries while training the Squire. I was already in the lab when I finished my thoughts. "Rothchild, where is the Vault-Tec terminal?" I asked the old man in red robes.

"Blah blah blah. Ugh, where the hell is the thingy?" I asked myself as I checked the various vaults for the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, I was reminded of the name by the old Scribe, the only vault on the list I hadn't checked obviously had one didn't it? Yup, Vault 87 of course. I went back over to the old Scribe and asked where it was. He gave me the locations of all the Vaults. How kind. So according to the Scribe the entrance was heavily irradiated and blocked off. I was going to have to check Lamplight Caverns nearby.

(Sarah) "Alright Maxie, you remember what I thought you right?" I asked the short little kid. Before he answered I saw Ally leaving the lab in the corner of my eye so I didn't pay attention to the Squires answer. Waving Ally over to us Maxson noticed my lapse in concentration. "Sarah? You ok?" he asked "I am indeed. I just saw saw my friend the Lone Wanderer leaving the Lab. In her T-51 Armour that has a new paintjob." that was one way to distract the child from his target practise. "You know the Wanderer?!" the child asked looking shocked "You remember the woman who was in a coma for a while? The one with the dog, that dog you had a lot of fun with. That was her. And her dog Dogmeat." the child looked extremely shocked when he learned he had interacted with the Wanderer and her pet. "Hey Sarah. I talked to Rothchild and I found out about the G.E.C.K. Its in Vault 87. Oh hello little guy. I'm gonna guess you are Maxson?" Ally said when she arrived at the range with us. "You... You're the Lone Wanderer! And I played with your dog!" Arthur blurted out. Dogmeat looked visibly excited to see the Squire again and ran over to the child. "That is the title I have been granted. And I can see that Dogmeat already likes you a lot." came Allys response "So Ally, do you want to tell Arthur the amazing pun you introduced yourself to me with back near GNR all those months ago?" I askes the woman who remembered the hilarious but cringy pun she told me. "Sarah had just introduced herself as being from the Brotherhood of Steel and, because I am the single funniest person in the Capital Wasteland I replied with something along the lines of 'Brotherhood, you don't look like anyones Brother to me.' And then she laughed so hard a behemoth arrived an I saved the entire Pride by shooting it with my pistol." Ally stated to the child, slightly false. "Actually Ally, what happened was you said the pun, I half smiled and we went on killing Mutants. When we arrived at GNR a behemoth arrived and you grabbed the Fat Man launcher and shot its face. You did kinda save the Pride though. I will admit. But there is a slight diffrrence between one of your pistols and a nuke launcher." The child still was amazed by what had happened. Killing a behemoth is never an easy task.

(Ally) Sarah, Maxson and I talked for another while before we realised it was getting late. At that point we said our farewells and went to the three different rooms we slept in, Maxson and Sarah in their own private rooms and me in the Prides Den. Before heading to sleep I inspected my newly painted T-51b suit of Armour. The white paint was still visible in places but overall the plain silvery colour of the Brotherhood was dominant. The Lyon's Pride symbol was on the shoulder pieces. Overall the armour looked nicer this way I think. My arm feels like it has healed but I'm not certain, I might leave it a while before I go to Vault 87. Plus Power Armour isn't the best in tight spaces like a Vault. I might stick to BoS combat armour for this mission. With that I drifted off to sleep.

 **And that was another chapter. So an update on Fallout 3 for me so far, I have finished the main game and OA (not in the order of the story...) and I'm playing through Point Lookout now. I have Fallout on the brain right now, I haven't even uploaded a single video in a week because of how much time I put into fixing and playing Fallout 3 . I also didn't realise how relatively short the main quest was but still, I'm still sticking to my original idea, the main quest and Operation Anchorage in the first story, the other four DLCs in the second story and the events of Fallout 4, albeit edited to fit what happens in my AU, in the third. I also had an idea to do New Vegas as well but that might be pushing my creativity and the story way too far. Anyways, chat to you again next chapter, adios.**

 **-The Same Guy Who Wrote The Previous 20 Chapters (capital letters before each word ftw)**


	23. Chapter 22- The Return to Vault 101

(Sarah) "Initiate for the last time, you are not well enough to do this mission alone. I see the discomfort you have with two handed weaponry still and that gives you a weakness. I won't let you go alone! End of story. Project Purity and the Brotherhood took a blow with James' death, we couldn't go on without you. So its either go now with me by your side or wait until you're fully healed. Your choice." I told the young, black haired woman. Ever since Ally learned that since she's in the Pride I can vouch for her when doctors or even the Elder declines a day hasn't gone by without her begging. I finally caved slightly and gave her this option. For the first time since she helped me with Arthurs training almost a fortnight ago I see her cocky smile come back. "Alright Sentinel, I accept your companionship on this mission but I lead. If my intel is correct Lamplight has a small community of children with no adults aloud. I might be able to get us in. Maybe." her 'intel' came from a half dead kid in Bigtown who she helped. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" I saluted jokingly.

(Ally) The trek from the Citadel to Lamplight Caverns was a long one, probably nearly a day of travel, two if we took a break in Megaton to repair and resupply. Sarah asked what the Enclave knew about my gear as we exited the gates of the former Pentagon. "Well they know about my T-51b. Quite a few officers have seen me in it, some survived I guess. They probably know about my pre-war tech I got from the Anchorage sim. What else?Thats basically all my gear though." I replied feeling slightly defeated. I had no element of surprise. "So if we swapped Armour and you brought a laser rifle they would mix us up? They probably know about the GECK by now so they might be watching the Cavern." Sarah suggested. "Why would that do anything? For one they need the code from me still so I would be left alive. Secondly, they would attack both of us. I don't think its a good idea." was my response. Swapping Armour also didn't feel right . I worked on my Armour, Sarah on hers. It would be strange."Alright, bad idea, I understand. Its just that right now you are the most important person when it comes to Project Purity. You're the only one who knows the code, if you die the Project dies."

(Sarah) "Hold up." Ally told me as we approached Megaton. "I'm picking up a distress signal. Its coming from... from the Vault." I tried to rub her shoulder reassuringly but the huge metal shoulder plate of the T-51 Armour stopped me. Ally told me about her exile from the Vault, how people ended up being killed and she managed not to kill anyone, instead knocking out any officers in her way. She told me of her friend getting tortured by their own father. Ally had a distressed look on her face. She had to go back. "I'll go with you if you want. You should probably use the Stealth Suit though. I can borrow a few Stealth Boys and Dogmeat can stay here. If things have changed in the Vault I don't want anything to happen that you wouldn't do normally." Ally gave a knowing nod, she remembered what happened at Project Purity better than I. We rushed into Megaton and Allys house and prepared. I hopped out of my Armour and checked the Recon Armour I wore below. Unlike the normal BoS uniform the Recon Armour actually had a slot that a Stealth Boy could be plugged into, I was glad I had chosen it over the normal uniform that morning. Ally gave me a couple of Stealth Boys and told Dogmeat to wait. With that we hurried to the nearby hill that contained the Vault.

(Ally) How desperate are they that they want my help? They exile me, ATTACKED ME and now Amata wants my help again. If it was any other person from that Vault I wouldn't consider it but Amata was my only real friend in that underground bunker. To be fair I didn't listen to the transmission fully so I didn't give myself a chance to update myself on the situation. I plugged my Pipboy into the console and typed out the five letters in the password. Amata.

Sarah and I managed to sneak successfully through the Vault, with one minor hiccup when I slapped an older officer to distract him and stop him from shooting a Tunnel Snake. Its strange how it hasn't been a hugely long time since I left yet I can barely remember where I'm going. Listening to snippets of conversations I learn the 'rebels' are based in the clinic. So we didn't lose eachother in the tight corridors of Vault 101 Sarah and I linked hands.

(Sarah) After a few minutes of avoiding everyone Ally stood up as we approached a stairwell and pulled back the facemask of the Stealth Suit. I powered down my Stealth Boy and stood up a well. A young man in a leather coat was at the top of the stairs. "You... You're back! Amata will be happy to know that. She didn't think you had heard it, considering it had been a couple of weeks... Hold on, who is that?" the boy, to be fair he was probably Allys age, said to her. I cut in before Ally could reply "I am Sentinel Sarah Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel. I came here with Initiate Ally Beckett because we were on a seperate mission when we heard a transmission coming from here." he looked at Ally as if to ask was this true and he nodded. "Alright, fine. Go on." he said and let us by. We walked over to the room labelled the Clinic and as we entered another young person, this time a woman, walked over to us. "Ally! You cake back! Everythings been crazy since you left. Those radroaches are everywhere and the Vault is in lockdown. We think the Vault door should be opened for supply runs and meeting people but Dad disagrees and, well you saw the anarchy thats happening on your way in." the woman told Ally, not even noticing me. "Amata, its been a while." replied Ally with a blank, vacant look. "Please, help us! Dad doesn't know what its like outside, you could convince him to let some people out for supplies or whatever." Ally still had a blank expression on her face. "Its not safe outside though. Giant cockroaches ain't a problem outside. Dormant nukes are. Giant lizards, scorpions and bugs are. There's Raiders, Slavers, THE ENCLAVE! But you don't know who they are do you? (The woman shook her head) They are the people who killed my dad. But no, its much safer than this little slice of paradise. People go around and kill each other because they want someones hat. But no, its a better place than, what I believe is, the only operational Vault in the Capital Wasteland, but wait, its still Washington D.C here, isn't it?" the woman looked visibly distressed "Ally, I didn't know..." Ally walked over to me "Sarah, can you please tell Amata some good in the Wasteland? I'm going to go around and find out what happened."

"Ok so, the Wasteland is a, as you said, 'steaming pile of shit which only smells of rotten flesh' but it isn't all that bad? Can you explain?" Amata asked me after I gave a brief description of the Capital Wasteland. "When I was younger we, the Brotherhood that is, were travelling to here to collect technology. He encountered... a place. The Pitt. Just imagine everything I said, twice as bad and with a plague capable of making you twice as bad as Super Mutants. I was a child when I was in that place but I will never forget how bad it was. Everyone in the Capital Wasteland is automatically better of than those poor people. Thats why we help people. We did wrong in the Pitt and are paying our debts. Just going out on supply runs isn't a good idea, but integrating the Vault into the community is a good idea. Make the Vault a trading hub, or a rest stop or something." with that Ally stood up, frightening us both "I got Alphonse to stand down as Overseer. He's coming here now to tell you himself. By the way Sarah, a rest stop wouldn't be great, that would mean anyone can enter. A trading hub would be better. Get a few trustable store owners like Moira or some of the people in Rivet City to come and explain the economics of caps. Oh yeah, Amata, bottle caps are currency outside." Ally told the two of us who were both still very shocked about her sudden appearance. Just then an old man came in. Ally pulled me aside again.

"Thank you again Sarah. If it weren't for having you in here I probably would have snapped again. I still need your help for one last thing though. I'll probably be kicked out and I don't want to get pissed." Ally looked at me with a face filled with sadness. She knew she was about to be banished from her childhood home for the second time in a year. "Don't worry Ally. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." I said to her, as we walked back into the clinic. "Ally, you are a hero, and the Vault will always be grateful for what you did here today. But a lot of people still blame you for what happened when you left. You saved us, but you can't stay. At least this time you know what you're going out into. Maybe when things get better you can come back, but for now, goodbye Ally Beckett." Overseer Amata told her childhood friend. Ally and I both knew this was a hollow victory. It was unlikely many people would like the idea of the Vault being opened, especially to also do trade with the outside. "Goodbye Overseer. At least this time I have allies with me." and with that Ally walked away, hood still down. Quickly following I can see angry and dissapointed faceson many dwellers. I couldn't tell if they were angry at the Wanderer being kicked out or if they were angry about what had occured in the Vault on that day.

As soon as we exited the Vault and the door closed Ally collapsed onto her side. All of the anger and sadness that she had pent up inside her was seeping out in this moment. As I went over to console the woman who had officially lost her childhood I thought I heard a faint noise from near the Vault door. Looking back I see a camera just above the console move down slightly and face the two of us. I help Ally up and bring her outside, back into the Wasteland where her true friends live.

 **And that was the longest chapter yet... Damn, I was just writing this chapter and I didn't notice the length I wrote. So I know I originally said it would be 3 months for Ally to recover, and I'm sticking with that, its just I don't want to write that much filler content. I decided main quest progress was due so Ally and Sarah are on their way to Little Lamplight. I didn't originally plan to write the Trouble on The Homefront quest fully so I decided having Ally go talk to Alphonse while Sarah, who I like writing, the way I portray and see her is my usual playstyle to be honest, would talk to Amata about the Wasteland. I included a mention of the Pitt but those of you who have played it will know what happened in the former city of Pittsburgh. The Pitt is actually the DLC I'm playing right now on my main run. Yea. Anyways, I can't think of anything else to say so adios.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack (Who else would write my story :p)**


	24. Chapter 23- Memories and Mutants

(Ally) "Ok so heres the plan, I go in without the Armour on, so I don't intimidate anyone, I shout behemoth and you come in after me. We get into the Vault and we get the Creation Kit. Sound good?" I asked the Sentinel. She nodded her head and I stepped out of my armour. I haphazardly covered it in rocks and moved to the gate into the caves.

The first thing I notice is the gate. This place has civilisation alright. "Hey mungo, stop gawking and tell me what you want before I blow your fucking brains out. As I looked over towards the voice a memory came into mind.

"Hey, we're friends. Friends help friends. Even if it starts of as paid protection." I told the man as we stood on a bridge, bodies around us. "I will never forget this. Thank you Al'. You helped fix my biggest mistake today."

"Hey kid calm down. I want to get into the Vault." I told the young boy. "I ain't just a kid mungo, I'm the mayor here. Mayor for fucking life. Plus why would you want to go in with those monsters? Those fuckers have given us plenty of sleepless nights." Little shit... is he trying to make me do something? "Well little shit, I am a monster hunter. I have my sidekick outside waiting for me to say our codeword." the boy seemed intrigued. "Bring in your sidekick monster hunter." hopefully a Power Armoured woman won't scare any children. "Behemoth!" the word had barely left my mouth before Sarah came down the cave into the little clearing with the gate. "Shit... Ok hunter but you have to in Murder Pass then." and with that the gates opened.

(Sarah) "How cute, monster hunter. Calling me, the older and more heavily armoured one the sidekick." I said to the younger woman as we entered Murder Pass. "I needed a story and I was the one talking." Ally reminded me. "So still rocking the Chinese Assault Rifle huh? Personally if I had to use one I would go with the normal Assault Rifle." I said to the clear shimmering figure ahead of me. Ally had donned the Stealth Suit for this section of the trip. We took down quite a few mutants very quickly. It doesn't make sense why the Muties took this Vault. Maybe its something inside? A food source maybe?

As we entered and explored the Vault it became clear why the Mutants held this Vault. Its where they are born. Or created I suppose. Many bodies lie around the Vault that don't look like Mutants. The things have odd lengths on limbs, or, very painful looking, bones sticking out of limbs. Whatever caused this was not a good thing.

(Ally) Sarah and I head deeper into the Vault, into the lab area. We see a creature that many have labeled a Centaur. Personally? I think it looks like poop flinging demon child that came out of a radioactive hole. We go past what appears to be holding chambers for people, when we hear a voice. Unmistakeably a Super Mutant but it wasn't filled with the homicidal rage most are. Looking around I see who it is. A Mutant was locked inside one of the holding cells. It wore a tattered Vault Jumpsuit but besides that looked the same as every other mutant. "Are you real? Or have I gone crazy?" he said again, slowly. "We... we're real." I reply, pointing at Sarahs gun. She aimed it at the door. "You need help with something, yes? Are you here for the FEV or the GECK?" the Mutant asked, slowly again. "The GECK, but I would like to hear about this FEV." I reply, curious as to what it is. "The Forced Evolutionary Virus is what creates those Mutants." he does realise he is a Mutant, right? "I hate to break it to you but you are also a Super Mutant." he became visibly enraged by this "I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE THINGS! I MAY BE INFECTED WITH THE VIRUS BUT I HAVE MY HUMANITY!" Sarah held her rifle closer to get a better shot, should the need arise. "Ok, ok, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you..." I said, hoping to get a name "Fawkes. My name is Fawkes. But if you want the GECK you will need me. The room it is in is irradiated." shit... an irradiated room? My Stealth Suit and outfit does not have rad resistance and Sarahs Power Armour doesn't have a helmet... looking over at my companion she nods with an aprehensive look on her face. "Alright Fawkes. I'll let you out. Just give me a few minutes to find a way."

 **I was going to put more into the chapter, mainly what happens after getting the GECK but I injured my hand partway through writing this chapter. I won't do a long timeskip next chapter though, just after our heroes get the GECK is where we will start.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	25. Chapter 24- A Rude Awakening

(Ally) "Sarah I know you think its a bad idea but trust me. Without the code the Enclave can't activate the Purifier. Its 216 by the way, just to be safe incase the worst happens. I know they followed us. Little noises here and there and a locked door I couldn't open made it obvious. All you need to do is follow the GPS in my Pipboy to the base and wait for my escape. Simple." Sarah still looked aprehensive about the plan. "If its about Fawkes he knows he owes us. He's smart. If its about me whats the worst that could happen? They guess the code quickly? I die, Prime and the Pride clears the way into Purity. Sarah they will bring me, if not to the main base then a key one. Trust me. Please." the Sentinel nodded.

I donned my 'Wasteland' apparal as Sarah put on the Stealth hid her Armour in a pile of Mutant corpses and Fawkes played dead. I took the Creation Kit and began my exit. A blinding flash and numbness filled my body. They were closer than I thought. "The Kit is secured sir. Where will we bring her?"a man wearing Enclave Power Armour said as I began to feel sleep come. "Put her in my vertibird and I'll take her to Raven Rock." it couldn't be... he died with Dad...

"She hears us you know. Is it wise to discuss?" enquires the voice of a young man. "She has already disrupted the cycle Warrior. She will hear us speak." replied an older mans voice. At this point I could not see or feel anything, just hear these men. "She has caused lasting damage in the first cycle. Some parts have begun to collapse. Sadly it is doomed. However young Warrior you will fix this cycle. Go take HIS place. Start the events in the Vault and destroy the Rig. Goodbye Narg my son." the old voice spoke again after a pause."I know we can never cross paths again father, I say my farewells." a third voice joins at this point. That of a wizened woman. "Goodbye Narg. As for her, her destiny aproaches. The 'Waters of Life' will correct her wrongdoings."

I try to rub my pounding headache but I find my limbs unable to move. "Good morning Waster. Its about time you awoke, first things first, the GECK has already been placed in Purity. We just need the code from you." the Colonel said as I started to move. Anger coursed through my veins as I heard his thick accent. But he needs my help to start the stolen purifier. A sneaky smile crosses my mouth and I try to hide it. "My head is killing me right now. I can't remember if I was told it before." the angry Enclave... leader? I'm not really sure what rank he holds. The angry Enclave high ranking person looked ready to kill. "Alright then. Maybe some time alone will help you remember." he said as he walked out. I still couldn't move at this point but I know Sarah knows where I am. She's probably either waiting for me outside or getting the Pride together to attack. Either way I have some sort of backup if I can get out. I hope... As for Fawkes... I may have only met the Mutant but he was intelligent and seemed to have a conscience. He likely feels a need to return the favour I gave him. I helped him out the Vault, he helps me out this place. I'm just hoping Sarah will accept the Mutants help. Suddenly the energu barrier thing restraining me gives way. "Hello ma'am. I am President Eden, you probably recognise my voice from the radio. Anyways, I have a favour to ask of you but we must meet face to face. I have told my troops to stand down. All of your confiscated gear is in that locker near the door. I will guide you through the facility. After all, don't want humanitys last hope getting lost." the voice echoed through the room. The man called Eden muat have freed me. I check the locker and he was right. My stuff was indeed inside. My ammo, weapons and my Wasteland gear all contained inside. I'm surprised it all fit. I gear up and check my Pipboy. Three days have passed. It was late afternoon Tuesday when I was taken. Now its early Friday morning.

"Disregard Edens order to let the primitive run free. Kill her on sight." a heavily accented voice echoed through the metal corridors of the Enclave base. My Pipboy map has this place labelled as Raven Rock and is in the top left of the map. North West? My mind is still fuzzy. I can hear the sound of Power Armoured feet hitting metal nearby. I quickly open and enter a room before closing the door. I hear the footsteps pass and open the door. I pull out my laser rifle and quickly fire a dozen shots in the general area of the troops, hoping to hit a Core. I remember Sarahs words in the Citadel regarding Power Armour.

"Power Armour is a great way to defend yourself from almost everything but a few precautions need to be taken. Firstly your helmet. The glass that makes the eyepiece is bulletproof but not invincible. While unlikely to happen a few shots can break the glass and even one well placed shot can crack the glass enough to make the helmet unuseable. Secondly, the suit, as you know, is made from pieces. The helmet, torso, two arms and two legs. This applies more to the Outcasts or our Armour rather than the Enclaves, but the joints between are a weak point. A lucky shot in a joint will damage the frame. A miraculous, depending on which side it happens to, shot will hit a part without protection and you have a flesh wound. Thirdly, the Cores are the weakest and most important piece. This applies to every suit, a well placed shot will damage the core enough to ignite it and cause an explosion. Normally the frame will be destroyed but strangely the various parts can survive, just heavily damaged. Finally, the T-51 and the more advanced T-60, which has never been seen by Outcast or Brotherhood here yet, has an ejector switch. It causes the suit and frame to collapse allowing easy access to the user. Its supposed to be used by medics to quickly assess injuries and is, as far as we know, impossible to hit."

I close my eyes and feel the heat wash over me. I hit two of the five Enclave troops in the Cores, destroying both suits and frames completely in the explosion. However between the three remaining suits and frames I can get a perfect frame, dented helmet and torso, scratched arms and legs that are tattered. Between the cores I had with me and those on the bodies I have seven. I continue on the path that leads to President Eden.

 **This chapter was so fucking difficult to write. And not just for the fighting and shit or with my injured thumb. What was most difficult was writing the section with the 'divine beings'. Remember what I said in the intro to the story, this is wrotten using a 'multi dimensional theory'. Anyone who follows my channel and CoTBD will learn more about the theory as that series goes on and same here. Some parts will be explaibed as the story goes on and ends. Anyways, next chapter has President Eden and the return of Sarah after less than a chapter gone. I don't really have much else to say tight now so goodbye *waves***

 **-CrazyGamerJUAN!**


	26. Chapter 25- Fooling Eden

(Ally) The slow journey through the Enclave facility was a difficult trek. My stolen Enclave suit was getting pieces replaced with better repaired pieces as I went on. What started as a relatively poor suit was now a fully functioning fixed suit of Armour. So much so I could see a small label on the shoulder piece. 'Standard Issue X-01. Manufactured in Raven Rock 2276'. How the fuck is this suit only a year old? The Enclave are a serious enemy if they can actually make new Power Armour.

Sentry bot! I cannot destroy one of- its not shooting. Its active. Right? The mini gun starts whirring and I duck. The bot fires above me and hits an Enclave trooper behind me. "The robots are under my command ma'am. You keep heading towards me." came the monotone voice of President Eden. How did he know it was me? I was wearing the same Armour has the person he just shot.

"It is good to meet you Miss Beckett. I know you came from Vault 101. That is the only reason I trust you with this task. As a Dweller you were raised using the ideals of our country. We wish to make it great again." President Eden said. I looked around but all I saw was a large computer. "Well come out and lets really meet." I say, looking for the source of the voice. "I am the computer in front of you. The AI inside more specifically, but the computer is my physical form. Autumn wishes to use the purifier as that, a purifier. I wish to use it to cleanse Washington D.C. You will insert this vial into the Project when the Brotherhood take it back. It contains a modified FEV virus. You cannot leave without the vial." he wants me to poison the Wasteland? Why, why kill one of, likely, the few places of civilisation left? "Cleanse the Capita- Washington huh? How could I pass that up? There is a problem however. The Brotherhood. They wanted you to get the Creation Kit. They sent me because of this. (I pointed to my Pipboy) As you likely know it has a GPS. They know where I am." hopefully I can convince him to be a Martyr, or make him think he is at least. "And if you escape unharmed with extra gear they will believe we have a truce?" the computer seemed worried. "No. If I leave without doing damage they will be aprehensive. I want D.C back. It sure as hell is better than a Wasteland." please be convinced... I am wearing a helmet so hopefully he doesn't know how anxious I am. "To save the future of America I must sacrifice myself... Fine. I will self destruct the base. You better live up to your end of the deal missy." I took the vial and ran. I saw vertibirds taking off from the compound. I see a large Vault like door and wait for it to open. I rip off the helmet and holster my weapons. I am wearing enemy Armour after all.

(Sarah) I fire at the running Enclave soldiers as my new Mutant ally uses a gatling laser on the passing vertibirds. Only two vertibirds are left useable and both escape. Fawkes calls out to me telling me to turn around. As I do so I see an amazing sight. Wearing the black Armour of the Enclave, walking slowly away is Ally. And then the entire hill explodes and she screams like a child, ruining the image. I laugh as I aproach my friend and ally.

(Ally) My badass image of strength was ruined slightly by the explosion of the Raven Rock facility. When I open my eyes again I see a familiar face and run over to her as fast as I can. "Ally! I never would have been happy to see anyone in Enclave Armour besides you. Fawkes left your T-51 in Megaton. We almost guessed you would come out with tech like that. I missed you." Sarah said as she embraced me, holding me so tight I'm pretty sure without the Power Armour I would have been crushed. "It was so fucking crazy! I woke up and the leader was like 'Come to me, heres your stuff.' and another guy was like 'kill her' and I fought and fought and got this thing." I paused as I aproached the final part of my time in Raven Rock. "Then when I arrived at the leader it turned out he was an AI. And he gave me a modified FEV to put in Purity." I was ashamed when I took the vial out. If Sarah thought I betrayed the Brotherhood I was done for.

(Sarah) Ally pulled out a vial of liquid. "We need to bring this to Rothchild! He can dispose of it or find a way to do good with it or something. Come on, we need to get back to the Citadel!" I said to the bravest young woman I ever met. She singlehandedly took down an Enclave stronghold, if not the main base. Ally seemed shocked that I didn't attack her and hurried behind. Fawkes stood in front of us both and stopped us. "I cannot come with you from here on in. You know why. Just know that I will be happy to help anyway I can in the future. Goodbye Ally. Goodbye Lyons." Ally walked over to the hulking green and orange creature and patted his shoulder. You will always be our ally Fawkes. See you when we see you." she told the creature. Satisfied Fawkes began his journey away from us.

(Ally) The journey from Raven Rock to the Citadel was a long one with many interuptions. Some from wastelanders needing help, others from Raiders, Slavers, Enclave and the various abominations that plague the Wasteland. We ran all through the day and slowed down to a jog in the night. We were determined to arrive back as soon as physically possible. My still wounded arm ached from the use it had received in the day but we drove on. We only stopped once at a small stream to drink and eat. We hadn't spoke a word in hours but we were working in tandem. A two man, well woman, team capable of fighting all.

 **Ah how I enjoy writing this. Without having the 'divines' in this chapter writing was a lot easier. The end seems to be coming near. When the final chapter is published, I may do a epilogue or a sneak peak at the first sequel. After that I'm gonna take some time off to plan the sequel and write it properly. Next chapter will be a reluctant break for our heroes before the final assault. See you next chapter, adios.**

 **-CrazyGamer... yea lets just go with that. CrazyGamer.**


	27. Chapter 26- Dark Shadows Loom

Im **late. I know. I have reasons, my life is hectic as fuck right now, in a good way, minus less relaxing time. And a more selfish reason, we are nearing the end of the story and we are basically at the last main quest mission. Just think about it. And I haven't done so much of what I planned, the 'divines' have barely been introduced, the romance part of the story with Ally and Sarah hasn't begun. I guess its my fault, I probably rushed the story a bit. I will edit the description and shit to fit I guess. Anyways, into the third last chapter. That isn't including the two planned epilogue type chapters. So fifth last? Whatever, into the chapter.**

(Ally) "In three days we set off in out most important fight. Three days from now the Lyons Pride, thats us, follow Liberty Prime into battle. We will take back Project Purity. James' dream will become a reality. I can't say that we won't have casualties, I can only hope. Some people say the Brotherhood is a family, and its true, but in the Pride we are closer. We have grown closer, fought together, fought eachother, killed together and... I don't want to lose anyone. And we still don't know Gallows first name so none of us want to pop our clogs until we know that. But with all that said and done we have a few matters to discuss. Ally, you are the newest member of the Pride and this is your first time wearing our armour, you hold the rank of Initiate currently. If you can just press, what would it be, four buttons? Four buttons, you will almost certainly hold the rank of Knight. I am proud of you. Secondly, and I can already hear you disagree, Colvin, Dusk, you two are going to stay here and snipe any Enclave you can. That is all. If anyone has anything to say I'll be in the Den." the blonde Sentinel spoke in a voice starting in confidence, wavering slightly at the prospect of loss, and then swole in pride at the end. Her speech evidently had an effect on the assembled group. Despite any disagreements or heat between the gathered Pride everyone was close here. Except me. Sarah was the only member of the Pride I had grown truly close to. I had interacted with everyone else, including Gallows, the silent spec-ops member, but Sarah was the only one I trained with. I was still an outsider to the Brotherhood.

(Sarah) I silently hoped I would be given some time alone in the Den before anyone showed up. Yet in walked one of the few people who I would trust enough to see me weakened. Dad. "The rest of the Pride are all sitting in a circle outside. How did you manage that Sarah?" the Elder said to me "I gave a speech to them and I highlighted the risk of someone getting killed. I guess they took it to heart and grouped up." the aged man nodded slowly as he sat down beside me. "Ally isn't with them. She's on the opposite side of the courtyard playing with Dogmeat and Arthur. Its obvious why. She doesn't feel like she's a real part of the Pride. I know what I said before but she is obviously loyal. So here is what you must do..."

(Ally) "Hey Arthur, will you keep an eye on Dogmeat when the Pride and I go out to take back Purity?" I asked the young boy. "Of course Kn- Ally." replied the child. After his mistake he curled up into himself a bit. Deciding to give him some privacy I walk out the large gates and exit the Citadel. The towers that normally hold Dusk and anyone else on watch seem eerily empty as I look back at the once magnificent building. I continue on until I reach the shoreline of the river. I sit at a stoney patch and move my hand through the water causing it to ripple. My mind wanders back to my accomplishments over the months I spent here. Beginning in Megaton and spending a lot of time in the town my journey seems positive. Heroic almost. Until the Enclave take Purity. Dad was killed and I snapped. A dark side to me came out. A ruthless killer capable of withstanding a lot. Then the coma and Sarahs journal. My dreams... everything changed after that. Killing became second nature. I regretted little when it came to ending a life after. I began seeing flashes of things that likely never happened, a winged beast saving the live of its destroyer, two brothers destroying the town named for them, shouting, an island, fighting rotten corpses. Nothing I saw in these flashes resembled what I know. At the thought of Raven Rock I think of Eden and the FEV virus he gave me. The vial was still with me, in all the commotion I forgot to give it to Rothchild, I had no intention of poisoning everyone but a part of me was curious. What would happen? Another flash happens and I see a sterile room with a child. The flash changes rapidly, I see a person, changing from a man to a woman, a blonde to a black haired person to a ginger, young to old, aproaching the child. Next thing I know I'm back in the Citadel, confused I look over and see where I am. I'm sitting at a table, alone, with an empty food tray. I check my Pipboy and see I was... 'out of it' for hours. Shaking my head I walk back the the Den. At the door I see Dogmeat, I lean down and rub the loyal canines head. I walk into the room without checking for other occupants and climb into the bed that I have used since I took a place in the Pride, still wearing my Brotherhood uniform.

(Sarah) I climb up the tower to take first watch. I carry the hunting rifle that I got back in Megaton during Allys time in a coma, albeit upgraded with a night vision scope, and start the long shift ahead, I never really enjoyed long ranged combat, I preferred getting closer to my opponent, either for accuracy sake, or for the ability to melee my adversary. I wrap a blanket over my shoulders and prepare for a long night.

 **Here we are. The end of a chapter. Up until this point it never really hit me how much I managed to fit into some chapters by leaving details out. I regret it now of course, less chapters in the story. The end is in sight however and the first story is drawing to a close so I say farewell for now dear reader and enjoy the next chapter. When its out.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	28. Chapter 27- The River and Imagery

**I am super sorry for the HUGE delay between chapters. I got a new phone and for some reason the Fanfiction website wouldn't work right so I couldn't write out the story until a document manager was added to mobile. Anyways here we are now and I will try get this story finished before September omes around. Maybe. After that a short intermission between stories. Who knows, maybe I'll start writing that Life is Strange Fanfiction idea I had...**

(Ally) I'm sitting here... vulnerable. No Power Armour on at all. Sitting at the edge of the river looking over at Project Purity. Any decent Enclave sniper could end me right now but I feel safe they wouldn't. The time before the assault is closing, Liberty Prime has been tested as 100% operational, in theory. The entire Pri- the REST of the Pride has been training all morning while I have sat here in my casual attire, dreaming. 

Images float past. A brunette and a blue haired woman, a child in a striped shirt, various soldiers and... me. 

I hate to imagine what will go wrong on the day of the assault... 

Walking up to the sniper tower Sarah was posted in I can't help but laugh. The great Sarah Lyons, asleep on the job. No self respecting friend would pass up this oportunity so I poke her sharply in the side of her hip and watch her scramble up. 

(Sarah) "I wasn't asleep sir! Just keeping... an... eye..." I jumped up when I felt the poke. "I REALLY want to hurt you right now Ally." The black haired woman just laughed it off. "Hey well with all the training I'm going through we will be equals in battle soon." came the reply. She feels cocky eh? I'll test that... later. 

(Ally) I have spent the last hour dead silent. Sitting. Waiting. Watching. A large group of Super Mutants is what we wait for. On the other side of the hill lies my only ally out here. The Sentinel of the Brotherhood. My friend and comrade. We see the larger, heavier armoured Mutants pass and wait to strike... FIRE! Three heads explode in the space of a second. Two by me and the third by Sarah. We rush forward, pulling out our laser weapons and fire. My blaster has been lightly modified for better accuracy but it seems useless when compared to the fluid movements done by Sarah. Caught looking in her direction I quickly nod my head towards an incoming Mutant, hoping she would fall for the pitiful excuse. After a few short minutes no Mutant remained. 

As the day turned to night and a long shift of day patrol ended for us Sarah and I change into our casual clothes and meet up by the river where I sat this morning. We both stare out at the facility across the way from us and realise... in a few short days... everything will change. For better or worse. 

(Sarah) The young Initiate sits down in front of me and we look out at Purity. In the next 48 hours we might change the worlds history... yet my mind is fixed on one thing. Ally. 

I notice how Allys usually shortish hair has grown out more lately. The young woman seems to be experimenting with her style as much as she can. Also Ally seems more confident with her weapon. Before she shook a decent amount. Now? Very little. Everything has changed lately. But its almost all been good... 

(Ally) Morning comes and I look around. I'm in my bed in the Lyons Den. Sarah is in the bed beside me... Unusual. She normally spends the night in her quarters. Actually the ENTIRE Dens sleeping quarters are filled. Everyone slept here tonight. Aaaaand I was the first awake... No Ally, no pranks when a serious thing is happening soon! Quickly changing into my normal clothes I get up and rush outside. 

The river again. It is almost haunting how easy it is to relax here. Any decent sniper could kill me from here but they don't. Not a single shot has been fired from either side, minus at Mutants or Raiders that try attacking. Its almost as if a pact has been agreed behind closed doors. I giggle lightly at the idea. President Eden and Elder Lyons in a room discussing things. My imagination goes further and Brotherhood Paladins and Enclave troops are eating little cakes togethe- Ok thats enough of that fantasy. I doubt anything like that could or will ever happen. Two deadly enemies with a small army together having a tea break. 

I begin running my fingers through the slightly irradiated liquid of the river. 

Images flash by again. An airship... a facility... a town on fire... a woman... multiple women? I don't recognise these people and yet they have an air of familiarity... then images of men and children flash by. All unfamiliar with the same sense of familiarity. Suddenly a loud barking noise catches my attention and I see Dogmeat sprinting towards me. 

(Sarah) I become aware of movement. My eyes remain closed as I sit up on the bed I slept in. As I open my eyes I see the last of the Pride leave the Den. How did I end up the last one awake?! Whatever, its only... I actually don't know the time... TO THE MESS HALL! 

(Ally) Lunch time comes around and I leave the river, Dogmeat at my side. The two of us walk through the Citadel to the Mess Hall. I see Sarah and the Pride sitting at a large table and I'm waved over by the group. As if I'd eat anywhere else. 

"Earth to Beckett. Helloooo? Ally?" I hear the familiar voice of Sarah saying as I snap out of my fantasy world. "Right... um... the... Crap. I zoned out again. Sorry." I replied. The Sentinel laughs as she repeats herself. "I was asking you if you wanted some more practise before sundown. I mean tomorrow is our last full day and we, the Pride that is, were planning to have another sniper competition at the raider camp near here." the Lyons Pride, some of the only people who make a game from fighting the enemies of the innocent. "Fine but do not put me against you, Dawn or Colvin. I at least want to get past the first round." I reply. "Don't put yourself out of the running. Me and you will have experience on our side. Those two use snipers but I decided a scoped hunting rifle would be our weapon for the competition." Sarah informed me. Sneaky little... "We would have a better chance with THAT kind of advantage." the pair of us start giggling uncontrollably. 

Darkness descents around the gun range as the pair of us head to bed for the night. 

**And that was Chapter 27. I REALLY missed writing this. You have no idea how much, but sadly due to my long break from writing this the chapter took longer than I hoped and I don't know if it is that good. Anyways the next chapter will be the assault on Project Purity. If the sniper battle interests you it would be Gallows who will win. That'll be mentioned next chapter but yeah, if you wanted to know, you do now. Two normal chapters, and two epilogue style chapters are all that remains, if I write to my plan. Anyways, see you all next chapter, adios.** **-CrazyGamerJack**


	29. Chapter 28- Promoting your Dreams

**Here we are... the second last main chapter of the story. The morning of the assault on Project Purity and the assault itself. There will be at least two epilogue type chaptersand maybe even a brief overview of the next story, or the announcement of its name... and finally, the Fanfiction Document Manager on mobile needs some work done to it which is why my last chapter looked slightly different in its layout.** _(Ally)_ After a fun day with the Pride... it could be the end... who knows what will happen today. My eyes are tearing up. Dogmeat is barking sadly at the thought of what might happen... I promised myself I wouldn't cry... I feel a light pat on my back, looking up I see the smiling face and teary eyes of Sarah Lyons. _(Sarah)_ Ally knows what might happen but yet she is staying strong. The rest of the Pride is off in various corners of the Citadel getting ready in different ways. Target practice, praying... Oh Ally... **" _Okay_** everyone... its only a few hours until you great men and women attack the Enclave and get Project Purity back for the Capital Wasteland. Good luck everyo- actually... I have an announcement to make. Initiate Ally Beckett, come up here." Elder Lyons speech was... interesting and its about to get better. I smile as the dark haired woman walks over to where the speech took place. Ally looks very nervous and can be seen shaking through her suit of Power Armour.  "Ally, in the short time you have been in the Brotherhood you did a lot. First you helped the Pride at Galaxy News Radio, then you managed to save the group of scientists in Project Purity, sustaining injuries from the battle, but most extraordinarily you managed to cause the destruction of the Enclaves main base of operation Raven Rock and you brought the modified FEV virus they created here to be studied by our scribes and for that you more than deserve the honourary title of Knight Ally Beckett. With continued service you will continue rising up our ranks. Ad Victoriam!" Elder Lyons looked at the young woman with pride. After a comically long pause to register what happened Ally came out with two words: "Ad Victoriam."  The entire Pride and everyone watching celebrated and were cheering. Meanwhile Ally was shaking hands with my father nervously, still shaking.  _(Ally)_ I could feel the heat of my face as I walked back to the Pride. I wished I had my helmet on my head at the time to hide my obvious nervousness, if only a litte. Sarah walked over and patted my back. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Sarah asked. She began laughing immediately after. "Oh my god you were so nervous! I saw you shaking through your Power Armour!" I stare at the blonde woman annoyed. "Seriously? I am used to anything like that! If I ever were to get something important like that happen to me in the vau- well... I wouldn't know what thats like I guess." I reply, losing hostility at each word.  **_"Oh my_**... THAT was hilarious!"I said to Sarah between laughs, pointing at the spot on the Citadel that Prime had hit while being lifted out. "I will agree with you on that. But still not as funny as a certain someone shaking THROUGH a suit of Power Armour." Sarah replied, much to my annoyance. A red laser hit near her feet and she jumped away in shock. "THAT was funny." was all Gallows said as we kept moving through the courtyard. I smiled as Sarah whispered various not-so-kind words towards the Power Armoured ninja-like man. **_As we_** followed the giant robot ally of ours my mind began wandering to a dream I had the night before... **_I can_** feel myself floating in place, darkness surrounding me as a strangely familiar, deep voice echoes around the darkness. "Ally... you have caused a huge disruption in not one, but two universes. Your true timeline and this. So far all you have done is damage this timeline further. However my... colleagues believe that history will... right itself after today. I do not. You must gift something to the one you care for most before commiting your most important action. I want to say more but... I do not know what will happen next. My curiosity has peaked. Goodbye young one..." and with that I awoke this morning...  " ** _Keep_** moving everyone! This next shield and then we can enter." a voice shouted out. I recognised it but was not fully concentrating. By now we had gotten to the Jefferson Memorial and were clearing out the last of the Enclave troops out here. I didn't even want to think about how many people had been killed on the journey here. On first look our group seemed maybe... one or two people smaller... who? Prime destroyed the final shield as four of our group, including me, pushed further forward to the entrance to the facility. As I opened the door two members stayed at the door. I didn't hear what was said between everyone as I walked into the facility. It seems the exact same as all that time ago when I first killed the Super Mutants here... tears well up as I exit my Armour and sit at the wall and remember everthing that happened here. I was born here, my father died here and... it seems like I am destined to die here... **Here we are... nearly at the end of our journey... I genuinely have no words to say how much this story means to me and how I feel that its ending. Yes I will keep writing these characters and this trilogy but I have an idea for a Life is Strange story... I might write that BEFORE the sequel to this. I ain't sure yet. Also due to issues with the Mobile Fanfiction doc. manager I have each new paragraph in bold and italics and each change in POV underlined and in italics.** **Anywhoosers, BYEEEEEEEE!!!** **-CrazyGamerJack**


	30. Chapter 29- The End of the Line

**This is the final main chapter in the story (meaning the last set at this point in the story and in either Ally or Sarahs POV). I am sorry for the super long delay, between preparing for school and the fact Fallout isnt as big in my mind anymore this was a hard chapter to write that took a long time. But without further adiou, the finale;**

(Ally) Everything I had been blocking from my mind came flooding back as I sat in the dark, damp halls of Project Purity. I remembered my Dad and his scientific work, I remember his sacrifice... and my temper... I begin to cry softly. Everything has changed and now... at the end of my journey I realise something, this isn't my dream, but I will finish this one way or another... for Dad...

(Sarah I cautiously walk into the building to join my comrade and then I see something that shatters my heart. Ally sitting down, in tears. I remain silent as I wait for her to gather herself for our the final part of the assault.

As Ally slowly stands up I walk over to her and hug her. "Its ok... I'm here for you. I can go on ahead if you want." I tell the young woman. To my shock she replies in a voice eerily at peace. "No. This is my job. My destiny. I lead from here." I can hear a small hint of pain in her voice.

(Ally) Shots ring from the weapons of the last Enclave defenders of the purifier and the weapons of me and Sentinel Lyons. We hadn't spoke a word since I said I would lead yet we worked perfectly in sync. We kept the Enclave under fire constantly and when they left cover three shots maximum was all it took. The legs and head.

As I fire my laser rifle at the last soldier in the area it explodes in my hands. What was once a trusty weapon that saved my life was now a twisted and melted mess. I drop it in shock and look at Lyons. She points at the holster attached to my waist and I pull out my revolver. My breathing gets shaky as I open the door into the final part of the facility.

(General POV) Unknown to our two heroes the next few shots they fired would be the last shot in that day across the Wasteland. Various people all reported that the moment the purifier was activated something magical happened. The grey clouds in the sky began to pour in a way that hadn't happened in well over a century. For the only time known in the Capital Wasteland it rained. And people celebrated. However, inside the Jefferson Memorial... nothing magical was happening. Or so Sarah Lyons believed...

(Ally) Immediately I shot the bastard in the jacket. Autumn was not leaving this place alive. Sarah shot the two remaining Enclave soldiers and we put our weapons away. As we walked up the stairs I felt dread. This was my only goal since Dad died... why do I feel this will go poorly?

(Sarah) "NO!! No! No... t-this can't be right... can it? Please say this is a joke Doctor..." I pleaded to the voice in the intercom. "I am truly sorry miss Lyons... the purifier has to be activaited." I turn around and throw my gun at the wall. "Ally... you can't. I won't let you!" in reply to me she silently stands up from where she sat and hands me her revolver. "Sarah... I have to. This is my destiny, you know this." I look at the revolver. It is unloaded and has an engraving on the wooden handle. "A-Ally... I know... bu-" she cuts me off with a hug.

(Ally) I can fainly hear Dr. Li and Sarah talking but I listen to the strange guidance of the voice from my dream. "Ally, this is the end. Now, what is expected is you go in to that room. Not yet. Give her the gun." I get up and look Sarah in the eye as I hand her my revolver. "Sarah... I have to. This is my destiny, you know this." she looks at my pistol. I had engraved both of our names into the wood the night before. "A-Ally... I know... bu-" I can't take anymore and hug the woman.

The voice speaks again. "It is time child." As he speaks the glass door into the irradiated room my father died in opens. I can feel Sarah Lyons eyes watching me with pride and sadness. I can feel the radiation seep in. The tingle of absorbing radiation and the mutation Moira gave me mix for an oddly pleasurable feeling. I walk over to the console and hit in the combination of numbers that meant so much for all this time. 2-1-6. The generators start whirling up as I turn around. I begin to cough violently as I do so. My time is over... I drop to my knees with tears on my cheek as I look at the woman who became my best friend. As everything fades away I hear one single gunshot.

(General POV) At that moment the heavens opened up. In the courtyard of the Citadel Owyn Lyons looks at the rain in awe. In Megaton Lucas Simms steps outside his home to find out about the commotion outside. He takes off his hat and is gobsmacked when he feels the pure wetness falling from the sky. At the exit to Vault 101 Overseer Amata had just seen off Butch on his travels when he runs back. The young man almost drags the leader of the Vault outside. Her eyes sting as she is forced outside but then she notices the wet feeling. Shocked the pair look around. Inside the Jefferson Memorial Sarah Lyons had just shot the bulkhead door in her way, causing Dr. Li to open it.

(Sarah) I watch Allys movements with sadness and pride in my heart. As the generators whir she turns and I see it. The fear of the unknown isn't evident in her eyes. For a brief moment all I see is the innocent woman who managed to kill one of the largest and most hostile creatures in the Wastes... and I snap. I shoot at the bulltproof glass and scream at the intercom. A terrified Dr. Li opens the door and I sprint over to Ally. Picking her up I run outside. I scream for a medic as I feel my heavily irradiated body give way. The last thing I feel is a strange dampness on my hair as I lay face first on the ground.

 **Here we are... the end of the main story of our journey... but remember, you WILL get at least two epilogue chapters. This single chapter took me about two months I think for two reasons.**

 **1: Its the end of the story. I got emotional at times.**

 **2: My interest in Fallout has been dwarfed by Undertale, Life is Strange and CoD Zombies.**

 **The second reason brings me to my next point, I will be taking a break from writing this to get my love of Fallout back. Hopefully the two epilogues will be up by November. As for the sequel I don't know. Anyways, I will see you in the next one.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	31. Epilogue 1: The Story Ends?

Ally)

As I draw to a close telling the story I fade back into reality from my memories. Sarah begins to recount what happened just after I was knocked unconcious. I shake my head and look around. I am sitting on a chair beside Sarah Lyons in GNR, Three Dog is sitting across from us, strangely silent and listening intently to our story. In the thirteen years since I left the Vault a lot has happened... peace reigns across the Capital Wasteland now, with the Brotherhood working alongside Rivet City, Vault 101 and the caravans to help trade routes between the Commonwealth and Capital Wastes. "-we were told, or at least I was after I woke up, that the rain came down. Something no one ever remembered happening had happened and almost everyone said it was a miracle." Sarah concluded. Her hair was more grown out and styled then it was back then and her outfit, similar to what most doctors in the wastes wear, seemed to enhance her muscle. "Wowee you two. That was one hell of a long story. But that was barely the beginning, correct?" Three Dog asked, his voice slightly raspy from a prolonged silence. "It was indeed barely the start. Heck, its not even half of what we did in the Capital Wasteland, let alone the Pitt, the Zetan craft or the Commonwealth." I said, my voice full of pride. "You say 'we' Ally, you know most of it was you. I didn't really leave DC much." Sarah replied to me. We both smiled at each other and thought about the rest of the story to tell. "Well ladies and gentlemen, that was the first part of the story of Ally Beckett, the Lone Wanderer as she was then called. If you want to hear the rest of the story Ally will be telling it next week at the Brotherhoods next public meeting. Sarah will be coming along too if it matters much. Until next time this has been Three Dog!" Three Dog concluded the lengthy interview and started to play some music. He nods towards the door and Sarah and I walk out, smirking at each other and silently planning what to do for lunch soon.

 **Aaaand that was the not so dramatic and climactic reveal of the fact the entire story was the story being told by Ally and Sarah years later. Yay. My original writing of this chapter included more shipping between Ally and Sarah, a brief summary of the next story and song 'The Wanderer' being played and sung by Ally. Anyways, we have one more epilogue chapter before the next story in this series drops so yeah... adios peoples,** **CrazyGamerJack**


	32. Epilogue 2: A Harsh Awakening

(Sarah)

"-ats why you cannot do this! Don't leave!" the woman called. Her voice was eerily familiar but I couldn't listen to her. I had to go back. This... this dreamland is not for me. I sprint towards the bright door...

"-on't wake up for... maybe another week." said a nervous young man. Immediately after the familiar voice of my father replied sadly with "Just make sure that Sarah is back to me asap. The other girl... is not a priority." That came as a shock. My father was always a caring person but... he sounded... not angry... maybe dissapointed when he mentioned this 'other girl'... wait... ALLY! I sit up as the door closes. "Sentinel!" the young man salutes nervously. "Knight Beckett, where is she?" I asked, wondering her current state. The medic pointed to a cot with a blanket over it. Nervously I walk over and look at Allys face.

The young womans face seemed pained slightly and there was a faint... a faint... glow?! Her skin seemed to glow. Turning around to ask the medic he already seemed to be preparing an answer. "We are uncertain why her skin is that way. A theory however is that her radiation dose was very extreme and mixed with some sort of mutation in her genes... however she is a known Vault resident so how she got a mutation is unknown to us. Vault dwellers are known to have pure genetics after all." came the answer. I didn't say anything as I looked down at Ally. Her hair has grown longer in the time we, or now her, were unconscious. It is also messier than I remember... I sigh as I think about those final moments after defeating the Enclave... but... that isn't all there was... sitting up straight I walk out the door and decide I will take down the rest of them.

 **And so ends the first story of Ally Beckett completely. So the reason I posted the epilogue set in the future before this one was because I think that point needed to be adressed before I set up the beginning of the second story (still currently unnamed). I needed to get across that these stories are Ally and Sarah broadcasting the story of the adventures they have had over the airwaves of Galaxy News Radio. Now... the elephant in the room... what now? Firstly, the sequel to this story will begin being written in December earliest, February at the latest. Secondly I am going to write a CoD Zombies Fanfiction soon following a original character. Now... this character will likely be another girl named Ally. The reason being? Ally is probably my favourite character I have made and I enjoy writing her. The CoD Ally WILL NOT have any relation to the one from here, minus name... aaaaand... personality... anyways, it anyone has questions I will answer in PM, on Twitter (@gamecrazyjack) or any other way you find to communicate with me. See you in the CoD Fanfiction (if your interested) or in the sequel to this, adios.** **-CrazyGamerJack**


	33. Explain my 'theft' please

**People are accusing me of stealing this story... I want some context please. I wrote this story with my Sole Survivor/Lone Wanderer following the same basic plot as the game. I have read many Fallout fanfictions and I will admit they did help me where my own experiences in the game were different than those I wrote, but I didnt STEAL anything. So please EXPLAIN how I 'stole' things.** **-CrazyGamerJack**


End file.
